


The Motion of Love

by Dolovesnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 90s, 90y, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Años 90, Baekhun, Friendship, Gene Loves Jezebel, M/M, Melancolía, Sebaek - Freeform, Slice of Life, colegial, problemas familiares
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolovesnini/pseuds/Dolovesnini
Summary: Baekhyun não se importa com muita coisa. Ele só quer continuar ouvindo Gene loves Jezebel em paz. E se escrever para o colégio histórias com temas amorosos lhe dá uma grana sem que seu nome precise ser revelado, ele vai escrever.E Sehun, o maior fã de Oasis e Nirvana vai ler todas, até descobrir quem as faz.SeBaek ● Anos 90 ● Slice of Life
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	The Motion of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Olá.  
> Eu resolvi que gostaria de postar aqui também, por ser uma ótima plataforma.  
> É a minha Fanfic mais pessoal até agora.  
> Agradeço á Serena pela betagem, seu trabalho é incrível e minhas histórias não seriam tão boas se eu não pudesse contar contigo. 
> 
> Boa Leitura!

Byun Baekhyun não se importa com o fato de não ser muito alto e nem de falar um segundo idioma. Ele não sabe nem o motivo de sua família ter ido morar na América, nos Estados Unidos e, precisamente, em Foster City, na Califórnia.

Ele gosta de imaginar que, talvez, a sua vida teria sido diferente se tivessem ficado na Coréia do Sul. Ele seria um asiático no seu devido lugar e, quem sabe, poderia usar seu nome verdadeiro. Mas ele também não sabia se gostava de como era chamado. Está apenas acostumado. Nós temos a mania de deixar a comodidade tomar conta das nossas vidas como se fosse a convidada principal de um jantar. Brad B. 

Seus dias são sempre os mesmos e ele tenta fingir que seu interior não se contrai ao acordar todos os dias e se ver da mesma forma que o dia anterior. Os cabelos castanhos escuros bagunçados, olhos pretos e a mesma boca pequena de sempre. O mesmo olhar que espera para ver uma mudança brusca que o tire daquilo. 

Está cansado de pensar demais e suas costas doem. Está acabando com o sofá e o móvel com sua coluna. Desliga o despertador e guarda os cobertores e o travesseiro no armário do quarto. Tem um quarto que deveria ser seu, mas não tem uma cama. Não tem cortinas na janela também, então se troca no banheiro na maioria das vezes para evitar a nudez exposta. 

Nesse mesmo quarto, tem um guarda-roupa para seus objetos pessoais. Pega uma muda de roupa limpa, a toalha de banho e caminha em direção ao banheiro. Tranca a porta e faz sua higiene matinal antes de entrar embaixo do chuveiro. A água está quente, como ele gosta. Algum elemento tem de ser favorável para ele naquele lugar. 

Depois de se lavar rapidamente — pois sabe que seu tempo de utilizar o banheiro é limitado e ele não pode fazer nada contra isso, afinal, é como as coisas fluem naquela casa  — , ele fecha a torneira, se seca e veste as roupas que pegou anteriormente. Vai para seu suposto quarto novamente, dobra o pijama que usou e guarda em uma das gavetas. Ele faz tudo em silêncio porque sabe que deve. Barulhos geram muita dor de cabeça para si mais tarde e ele não quer diálogos com ninguém no dia. 

Passa seu único perfume que percebe estar quase no final. Quando voltar da aula, precisa conferir suas moedas e ver se tem o suficiente para uma fragrância mais barata qualquer. Logo começará a esquentar e ele não pode ir fedendo para os lugares, mesmo que não saia muito de casa. Não tem permissão e, assim, perdeu o interesse. É confortável permanecer em sua casa mesmo que deteste a presença de quem vive ali com ele. A verdade é que Baekhyun não vive, Baekhyun sobrevive. E está tudo bem assim. 

Sai do quarto com a mochila nas costas e a deixa no sofá que dormiu anteriormente. Confere todo seu material e olha para o relógio redondo que tem na sala. É 6:30am. Tempo suficiente para comer seu iogurte, fazer o mínimo possível de barulho e guardar a louça seca do escorredor correspondente à noite anterior. 

Finaliza a refeição, joga a embalagem no lixo e a colher na pia. Retira o saco de lixo do banheiro e da cozinha, os fecha e deixa na porta de casa, recoloca sacos limpos em seus devidos recipientes. Lava as mãos, as seca e coloca a toalha para enxugar no varal que tem na área de serviço. Ele é alto e sustentado por pregos na parede, fica acima do tanque. Não tem dificuldades para alcançar aquele objeto, então pendura a cueca e a toalha usadas antes. 

Abre uma fresta na janela da sala, afasta as cortinas e deixa os raios solares penetrarem o ambiente. Aquele ambiente precisa de um pouco de calor e energia positiva. A única coisa quente que Baekhyun sente ultimamente é sua mente ferver de ódio por aquele responsável por si. 

Confere seu walkman, que ainda tem pilhas para pelo menos mais dois dias. Coloca os fones no ouvido e o aparelho no bolso da calça. Ajeita a mochila sobre os ombros, as duas alças bem firmes, pega suas chaves e o lixo. Sai e tranca a porta em seguida. Anda pelo corredor escuro porque as luzes não pegam muito bem naquele andar e aperta o botão do elevador. Morar no sétimo andar não é tão ruim pelo fato de ser o último. Há mais paz. 

O elevador para em seu andar e ele espera que não tenha pessoas e nem que entrem enquanto ele estiver ali. Aperta o botão do térreo e as portas metálicas se fecham. Suspira, parece estar normal se alguém o observar, mas ele não está e, naquele dia, acordou pior. As portas abrem-se novamente e ele sai, agradeceu mentalmente por não ter encontrado ninguém. Não está afim de ser sociável. Nem com a senhora simpática que mora em seu andar. Ele só quer manter-se em silêncio. 

Passa pela portaria e cumprimenta o porteiro com um simples bom dia, sem olhar para a pessoa em si. Ele não quer olhares diretamente para sua presença, mas também não quer ser rude com o funcionário. Ele só quer ficar na dele. Utiliza as chaves no portão da entrada e joga os sacos de lixo na lixeira do prédio. 

Aperta o play do walkman e  _ The Motion of Love  _ começa a ressoar por seus ouvidos. Ele aumenta o volume para o médio, é o suficiente para ouvir bem sem que o barulho dos carros incomodem e também para prestar atenção ao atravessar as ruas. Mora relativamente perto da instituição em que estuda. Baekhyun só quer terminar o segundo grau logo, fazer seus dezoito anos logo. Ir embora logo. 

Ele gosta de olhar o fluxo de pessoas, que é sempre pequeno por ser uma cidade pequena. Foster City não é para ele. É uma cidade que o quer morto e Baekhyun não quer mais morrer. Ele só quer sobreviver e, para isso, deve estar o mais longe que conseguir da cidade em que nasceu e cresceu. Se alguém o perguntar sobre tudo isso, ele não sabe responder o que significa.

Os carros parecem ser sempre os mesmos e aquele caminho repetitivo demais. Seus pés o fazem por si, ele não pensa mais para onde vai enquanto anda. É vicioso. E vícios podem se tornar venenos mortais. Baekhyun está procurando o antídoto por anos, espera que encontre a tempo. Ele é tão novo e aquilo é tão poderoso. 

Adentra os portões daquela escola. A música já mudou e ele não percebeu porque simplesmente não viu o tempo passar. Está sempre andando e pensando. Respirando e pensando. Indo dormir e pensando. Planejando. Querendo ir embora. Fugir lhe parece uma boa opção, mas ainda não, precisa esperar um pouco, certo? Baekhyun precisa de dinheiro e de seus dezoitos anos. Não quer fracassar na partida por um mísero erro. Ainda não há um destino concreto, mas a partida é imediata. Sente dor de cabeça, às vezes, por pensar demais. 

É tudo tão complicado demais. Ele passa pelos demais alunos. Alguns o olham porque ele está em seu caminho, outros nem o veem passando. É normal. Vai e vem de corpos. Avista Charles Willy. Ele é tão alto e o odeia. O ódio é mútuo. Charles o olha e depois desvia o olhar. Baekhyun não tem culpa deles terem terminado. Baekhyun não gosta de ninguém, nem dele mesmo. Charles o odeia, porque ele gostava de Baekhyun ou ainda gosta, Baekhyun não se importa. Tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

Seus amigos são uns babacas que se acham legais e populares, mas eles só são feios e covardes. Se perguntassem para Baekhyun qual foi a pior parte de namorar Chanyeol, bem, ele diria que era lidar com a forçação de amizade. Porque todos o gostam de chamar de Charles ou Willy, e Baekhyun gostava de chamar apenas de Chanyeol, seu nome asiático, sul-coreano. Então, todos o olhavam estranho, porque ninguém gosta de pronunciar um nome difícil e ele simplesmente não suportava a superficialidade e a burrice de cada um deles. E o namorado queria que eles fossem todos os amigos. 

Agora, esses garotos o odeiam, assim como seu ex-namorado. É 1997 e Baekhyun é bissexual. Ninguém sabe que eles namoraram além dos dois. Os amigos do ex apenas o odeiam porque o namorado o odeia. Gados tendem a seguir seu líder. Baekhyun não se importa, porque várias pessoas devem o odiar. E daí? Ele se odeia mais. Ninguém pode o odiar mais do que ele próprio. Que eles morram, todos morram. 

Ele passa por todas aquelas pessoas insignificantes. Sobe um lance de escadas e finalmente chega em sua sala. Não está afim de lidar com os colegas nos corredores e, por isso, opta por guardar seu walkman na mochila mesmo, não no ármario. Senta nos fundos, na penúltima carteira, na fileira do lado direito da fileira da janela. Joga-se na cadeira e deixa a mochila sobre a mesa. O relógio da parede, que fica acima do quadro, indica que faltam dez minutos para a aula começar. 

Baekhyun olha para a porta da sala, gosta de observar as demais pessoas passando. Rodrick Rules entra e eles trocam os olhares. Ele é alto, está com o cabelo platinado e é muito bonito aos seus olhos. 

— Bom dia, Brad — Rodrick diz a si e senta-se do outro lado da sala. Na terceira carteira do canto, perto da porta. Longe de Baekhyun. 

— Bom dia. — Baekhyun responde por educação. Ele ainda não quer ter contato social, mesmo que a beleza da pessoa o atraia demais. Ele prefere chamá-lo de Sehun, porque é mais bonito e combina com ele. É seu nome sul-coreano. 

Sehun é popular entre os alunos. As pessoas o acham bonito e também gostam de vê-lo jogar baseball. Ele é bom no que faz e suas notas são boas. O que ninguém sabe é que ele também gosta de jogar vôlei e ler livros de romance. É também um fã número um do tal Bacon. Um escritor anônimo do colégio. Ele escreve histórias amorosas e todos o adoram por escrever bem. Todo mundo lê seus textos. Sehun têm vontade de conhecê-lo, pois acha que sua personalidade vai muito além de só um texto romântico. Acontece que, ninguém faz a menor ideia de quem seja, também não é como se alguém quisesse descobri-lo. É tudo meio indiferente, tudo que eles querem é que produza o conteúdo e está tudo certo. 

Ninguém sabe também, mas Sehun não é só o jogador bom de baseball. Do mesmo medo, não sabem que ele gosta de ouvir Oásis e, às vezes, até arrisca um Backstreet Boys. Não importa, ele é conhecido por ouvir Nirvana e só isso. Sehun está enjoado das pessoas só verem o que querem em si, ele quer alguém a mais e, por essa razão, precisa descobrir quem é o escritor. Está nessa busca há mais de um mês e não tem ninguém como principal suspeito. As possibilidades são infinitas e isso o chateia um pouco. 

Às vezes ele tem vontade de conversar com Brad. O também coreano, assim como ele, utilizando um nome americano e ignorando sua origem. O colega está sempre escrevendo em folhas aleatórias, mas ele não o considera de ser o possível Bacon. Porque todos estão sempre escrevendo e estudando. É o último ano, afinal. Sehun gosta de observar Brad porque ele é bonito. E também porque Sehun descobriu não gostar de meninas. Ele não se interessa quando elas dão em cima de si e não se importa muito quando gritam seu nome nos jogos. 

As pessoas pensam que ele é apenas focado em jogar, por isso, ignora relacionamentos. Então está tudo bem. Ele não vai fazer algo contra porque não está preocupado. 

O professor chega e os demais alunos se acomodam nas carteiras dispostas. É aula de geometria. Todos abrem seus cadernos e colocam a data, esperando pelo conteúdo daquela aula. 

[...]

É meio-dia e o sinal toca. Indica que os alunos estão dispensados das aulas daquele dia. Baekhyun suspira cansado. Sua cabeça dói de tanto pensar em palavras para colocar no seu próximo texto. Não está conseguindo produzir boas redações, ultimamente. A maioria ainda está guardando o material. O seu já está guardado porque ele tem pressa. Ele sempre tem pressa. Isso ainda vai acabar o matando, ou não, ninguém morre de ser tão acelerado às vezes. Quer dizer, ultimamente ele está sempre acelerado, mas finge que não está, que é só de momento. É melhor assim. 

Ele passa por Sehun e quase esbarra no mesmo. Desvia antes que os braços encostem. Ele não está se importando o que ele vai pensar dele. Nem o que ninguém vai pensar de si. Anda desviando de cada um em seu caminho os mais rápido que pode, quase tropeça no degraus, tamanha é a velocidade que está utilizando. Odeia todo aquela multidão. Poderia optar por sair cinco minutos depois, quando já esvaziou a escola, mas cinco minutos a menos que pode ter de paz na sua casa. 

Faz o possível para andar rápido. Ele não quer ser visto por ninguém do colégio. São pessoas mesquinhas demais, que podem inventar algo sobre si sem nem conhecê-lo. Males de cidade pequena, ele supõe. Talvez fosse diferente se ele morasse numa cidade maior, ele pensa. Ele está sempre pensando. Pensando em qualquer coisa, em letras de músicas, em textos ou em simplesmente ir embora. Às vezes sente-se ao ponto de enlouquecer. Surtar e jogar-se da janela do andar em que mora. 

Utilizou dez minutos para voltar. Destranca o portão, passa para o lado de dentro, tranca-o de volta. O porteiro lhe diz bom dia, Baekhyun retribui e sorri de leve. Não quer parecer rude. Ele aguarda o elevador junto com duas outras pessoas. Ele não as conhece, não sai muito de casa. Talvez sejam novos moradores. 

Entram no elevador. A mulher que aparenta ter trinta anos sai no primeiro andar. Baekhyun a acha patética. As escadas deveriam ser utilizadas e pouparia espaço na caixa metálica. O homem sai no quinto e lhe diz “tchau”. Baekhyun está pensando demais para responder a tempo, então, quando um “tchau” sai de sua boca, a porta já fechou e o elevador continua a subir. 

Sai de dentro da caixa metálica e anda devagar até a porta. Não está ofegante, pois acostumou-se a andar rápido. Destranca a porta do apartamento, entra e encosta a porta. Guarda a mochila no quarto, no chão mesmo, perto do guarda-roupa. Ele precisa ir no banheiro, sua bexiga está cheia e o banheiro está ocupado. Sempre está ocupado. Por ele. Porque o banheiro é dele. Tudo é dele. Ele manda em tudo. Baekhyun detesta tudo isso. 

Deixa as chaves sobre o braço do sofá e lava as mãos. Retira a panela de arroz da geladeira, coloca no fogo para esquentar. Corta um pepino para a salada, a colher que jogou mais cedo na pia ainda está lá, suja. Ele tenta não se incomodar, a lava e tempera a salada. Faz três ovos mexidos. Baekhyun gosta de ovo frito, mas não é permitido naquela casa, a menos que seja por ordens dele. 

Desliga o arroz e escuta o barulho da porta se abrindo. Sente seu corpo aliviar-se antes mesmo de poder utilizar o cômodo. Ele está muito apurado e cansado. Pensou demais esta manhã. Aulas de exata fazem seu cérebro trabalhar mais, pensar mais. O homem vai para seu quarto e parece não notar sua presença. 

Baekhyun não parece preocupado com alguém que note sua existência ou não. Ele só quer fazer xixi porque sente-se prestes a fazer ali mesmo. Quando está a ponto de a trancar porta, o homem a segura e diz:

— Bom dia para você também. — Ele quer implicar consigo, para irritá-lo. Ele se acha o bom samaritano. — Sua mãe não te deu educação, não? Quando a gente chega dos lugares, cumprimentamos quem está presente. 

Babaca, Baekhyun pensa. Olha nos olhos do homem e sente vontade de gritar com ele. 

— Bom dia. — É tudo o que sai da sua boca, em resposta. 

A porta é fechada porque o homem se deu por satisfeito. Baekhyun faz xixi e lava as mãos. Está aliviado. Olha no pequeno espelho e suas mãos tremem de raiva. Joseph é um babaca que não se importa com nada além dele. Joseph é seu pai, mas ele não o chama mais assim. JunEom é um babaca insuportável, Baekhyun pensa. 

Ele encara seu reflexo através do espelho que tem em cima da pia. Tem vontade de berrar o quanto Joseph é um cretino, um imbecil sem limites. Tão ignorante que às vezes sente dó, mesmo que ultimamente a raiva venha se sobressaindo. Baekhyun tenta ser neutro, mas tudo que o homem faz parece querer tirá-lo do sério. 

Sai da banheiro, deixando a porta semi-aberta porque Joseph gosta que deixe a porta aberta. Porque é tudo em função dele. O homem está usando o aparelho celular. É um objeto tecnológico realmente caro. Joseph gasta com coisas que bem entende. 

Baekhyun suspira e vai em direção cozinha. Está prestes a fazer seu prato quando o homem atravessa em sua frente. Alega estar com fome. Baekhyun tem vontade de perguntar porque é que então ele não esquentou a refeição para ele. Não para os dois, porque Baekhyun já não liga muito para refeições, elas estão se tornando insuportáveis. Porque são nesses momentos que precisa dividir ainda mais espaço com Joseph. Seu corpo todo estremece a cada fala sua. São bobagens sem fundamentos. Por pessoas que dizem por dizer e Joseph os toma como verdade universal. 

Joseph não estudou porque não quis. Veio de família classe média. Pai professor e poliglota. Aos quinze anos, Joseph matava aula para ir no bar beber e jogar sinuca. Agora, Joseph gosta de se achar o sabe tudo e cobrar as notas de Baekhyun. 

Joseph mal lê jornal, mas exige que Baekhyun saiba ler e escrever melhor que ninguém. Baekhyun o odeia por ele se achar tão cheio de moral para algo. Joseph é o maioral. Baekhyun só o considera um grande boçal. 

Baekhyun está tentando comer em paz e não pensar muito. Ele não gosta de sentir ódio, porque leu em algum lugar que faz mal. Ele não se lembra onde leu e nem quando. Alguém pode ter falado e ele ouviu. Ele não toma como verdade para si, apenas guarda. Não tem muitas coisas importantes mesmo. Se nem sua existência é válida, o que seria? Ele não quer saber naquele momento. 

Quando para de pensar por alguns instantes, a realidade vem logo em seguida. 

— Vai perder o trem desse jeito. — Joseph diz, como ar de superioridade. É assim o tempo todo e Baekhyun simplesmente não está com paciência para aquilo. — Comendo nessa velocidade, parece até que vai perder algo. 

Baekhyun vai perder a paciência logo. Ele sente vontade de explodir. De dizer que, graças a ele ser desprezível de merda, que precisa de toda a atenção sobre si, a mãe foi embora. Porque ela não suportava mais ser desprezada, humilhada e submissa. Baekhyun tem vontade de gritar que Joseph é um bosta. Um homem covarde, machista e grosso. 

Baekhyun não faz nada do que seu corpo pede. A mente implora, mas ele não faz. Apenas respira fundo, ele está sempre respirando fundo. Mantém a face neutra e responde: 

— Tenho dever de casa. 

O homem ri, desdenha de si. Ignorante de merda, Baekhyun pensa em dizer. Ele quer soltar, no entanto, não pode. É submisso, sem emprego e com apenas dezessete anos. 

Baekhyun odeia sua existência. 

— Oh, tem razão. É realmente importante, não? Você sempre tem. Parece até uma desculpa. — Joseph não diz para irritá-lo. Ele apenas diz. Porque ele pode dizer tudo. Ele é o rei ali. Um rei de uma monarquia absolutista e Baekhyun é só um mero plebeu, um camponês. 

Baekhyun sente suas mãos tremerem e todo o seu ser pegar fogo. Ele quer gritar. Ele está cansado da manhã. Porque ele precisa pensar, estudar e fugir. E ele só queria um pouco de paz. Porque está sempre tudo tão cheio e lotado. As ruas têm muitas pessoas, muitas falas e sua mente também. 

Ele recolhe seu prato da mesa com os talheres. Vai para a cozinha e começa a organizar. Guardar a comida para mais tarde porque Joseph janta. Tem sua panela própria porque deixar ele preparar as coisas só dá mais dor de cabeça. 

Tampa a panela pequena e coloca na geladeira. Está faltando espaço, ajoelha-se e começa a organizar. Ele sente alguém atrás de si. Joseph está parado atrás de cara feia. Não tem a menor capacidade de pedir licença. Baekhyun sai e volta para a pia. Joseph está com sede, senhoras e senhores, ele não pode esperar a pessoa sair para pegar sua jarra de água. Ele morrerá se não tomar imediatamente. É assim que as coisas são. 

Baekhyun volta a tampar as panelas e jogar o arroz velho. Pensa que terá que cozinhar outro amanhã de manhã. Usará a noite para produzir seus textos. 

  
  
  


A tarde passou, Baekhyun fez seus deveres escolares diários. Estudou um pouco de literatura e finalmente conseguiu finalizar dois textos. Nunca recebeu um prazo, mas sempre produziu em excesso por simplesmente gostar de escrever. Não escrever sobre romances, mas se aquilo o beneficia de alguma forma, ele vai fazer. Sobrevivência em primeiro lugar sempre. Fazer aquilo lhe rende capital. E Baekhyun vive numa sociedade capitalista. 

Suas costas doíam por ter ficado na mesma posição por muito tempo. Ele levantou e alongou-se, guardou seus materiais escolares organizadamente dentro da mochila. Arrumou o sofá para dormir. Foi até a cozinha e suspirou, lavou a louça da janta do outro e deixou para secar naturalmente no escorredor de louça. Limpou a pia com esponja e detergente. Enxugou as mãos no pano de prato e pendurou de volta em seu lugar. 

Ele boceja, está cansado e com sono. Está prestes a deitar quando escuta o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo. Não quer nem pensar no que Joseph pode falar para si. Ele não quer ouvir. Deita-se de uma vez e fecha os olhos. 

_ I'm drowning crazy _

_ Somebody chasin' _

_ I'm drowning crazy _

_ You live for today, no tomorrow _

É final de semana e pode pelo menos dormir mais. Não tanto, porque levantar antes que o outro acorde é melhor. Mais paz para si. Só precisa evitar ficar pelo seu caminho. Na maioria das vezes fica chateado, mas, naquela manhã, sabe que se algum desentendimento ocorrer, ele não responderá por si. E ele quer muito que isso aconteça, que Joseph perceba sua grosseria, sua babaquice, de como é folgado. 

Baekhyun vira para esquerda. Depois para a direita. E essa sequência se repete por pelo menos mais duas vezes. Já está sem sono, seu corpo acostumou-se a despertar cedo. Olha no despertador, são oito horas da manhã. 

Ele coça os olhos. Joga as cobertas para o lado e calça seus chinelos, levanta rápido demais e isso escurece sua vista, mas não o impede de continuar dobrando as coisas que usou para dormir no dia anterior no guarda-roupa do quarto. 

Após guardar, vai até o banheiro e lava o rosto, escova os dentes e limpa os ouvidos. Notou seu cabelo estar um pouco maior após olhar no espelho. Seca o rosto e guarda a escova no pote que tem no banheiro justamente para aquilo. A outra escova que está ali é nojenta, com as cerdas arrebentadas, meio mastigada e com possíveis germes acumulando-se pelo cabo. Então deixa a sua do lado oposto. 

Come um pão velho que encontra com manteiga dentro e tira o pó dos móveis. Ele não pode ir tomar seu banho matinal porque se entrar no banheiro e o outro quiser usá-lo, passará o dia de mal humor, lhe dando patadas e gritando consigo. Porque tudo aquilo é dele e para ele. Como se Baekhyun não tivesse direito a nada. Provavelmente a única coisa sua mesmo, que tinha direito, é existir. 

Então ele enrola mais um pouco esperando o outro levantar para fazer xixi logo. Abre as janelas, lê um pouco do jornal de papel deixado na sala pelo outro e toma um copo d'água. 

Já são nove horas da manhã e ele quer tomar seu banho. Logo vai começar a cheirar suor, os dias estão quentes ultimamente. Pensa em si primeiro, pega a muda de roupas limpas que irá usar, a toalha de banho e vai para o banheiro, quando está quase fechando a porta, o outro aparece em sua frente. 

Um olhar alheio de desprezo e uma carranca mau humorada direcionada para si. Ele é obrigado a ceder, abrindo totalmente a porta e saindo do banheiro. 

Tudo é dele, para ele, o tempo todo. Baekhyun sente seu sangue ferver enquanto a porta é batida em sua cara. Ele espera sentado no sofá da sala, com a cabeça entre as mãos, passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo nervosamente. 

Baekhyun odeia banheiros por conta dele. Porque Joseph deixa tudo por onde passa nojento e detestável. Joseph é o dono do banheiro. Não sai de lá por nada. Baekhyun não sabe e provavelmente nunca saberá porque ele vai tanto e fica tanto tempo. 

E foi por conta disso que a mãe foi embora. O filho jamais vai tirar a razão da outra de tê-lo deixado. Limpar a urina dos outros pelo chão, que estavam ali deixadas propositalmente e quando passa o pano, nota pêlos pubianos no tecido. 

Quando soube disso, através do telefone, sentiu todos os seus músculos movendo-se à favor do seu ódio. Teve vontade de retornar para casa e dar uma surra naquele que se denominava seu pai. 

Ódio e desprezo foi tudo que sentiu a partir daquele momento. Implicar com ele tudo bem, impedi-lô de sair de casa, ok, Baekhyun procurava não se importar muito, agora abusar do serviço de sua progenitora? Assim seria demais. 

E quando essas lembranças vêm à tona, o adolescente sente sua cabeça ferver de raiva, de um jeito metafórico. Ele sente também seus olhos tremerem de nervoso. Joseph é detestável. Tão insuportável do jeito dele, mas na rua, bem... na rua é outra coisa. É só o homem que vive com seu filho no apartamento bonito da esquina. 

O outro desocupa o cômodo e quando Baekhyun entra, já pode sentir o forte cheiro de urina. Nojento. Ele tenta não se incomodar, tenta ignorar e tomar seu banho normalmente. Mas é um pouco difícil quando ele vê marcas líquidas amareladas ao redor de todo o vaso sanitário. 

Já vestido, de roupas limpas e cabelos úmidos, ele encara seu reflexo no pequeno espelho do banheiro, que está sobre a pia, pendurado em um prego na parede. Seu cabelo continua marrom, um pouco maior a cada dia, os olhos pretos e a mesma boca. Emagreceu um pouco, pois nota suas bochechas menores e seu maxilar está mais marcado. 

Naquele momento, já não sente mais raiva, mais nada na verdade. É só meio vazio pensar que está preso ali. Precisa terminar os estudos? Precisa de um emprego? Precisa de sua maioridade? Baekhyun gostaria de sentir algo além de raiva e melancolia.

Ele limpa toda a casa e principalmente o banheiro. Passa pano com produtos de limpeza de fragrância agradável. Se pelo menos tem que viver ali, que seja num ambiente limpo. Preso em um lugar sujo já era demais. 

E após finalizar os seus afazeres domésticos, olhou para o relógio da sala, marcava exatas onze e cinquenta. Sentiu seu estômago roncar. Lavou as mãos e foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço. 

Enquanto preparava a refeição, abrindo latas de ervilha para misturar com o arroz, imaginou mais uma de suas histórias. Um enredo bem comum, mas que fazia muito sucesso quando publicado. A mulher, esposa dedicada, prepara um jantar para o seu marido, que chega cansado do trabalho, lhe trazendo um buquê de flores, sempre vermelhas e chocolates com também a embalagem vermelha. O típico símbolo do amor entre casais apaixonados. 

Manteve todo o enredo na mente para que não se esquecesse quando fosse escrever mais tarde. Após o término do preparo das refeições, colocou dois pratos na mesa e os talheres. As panelas quentes também. Distraído demais pensando nas palavras que usaria, só notou a presença do outro quando este passou por si. A cara fechada, indo até a geladeira, retirando de lá uma jarra contendo água gelada, despejando um pouco para si no copo. 

Baekhyun não queria se irritar naquele dia, só queria descansar da semana inteira. E por isso, evitou diálogos, mantendo-se fora de seu caminho e optando por fazer servir-se em silêncio. 

— Você faz almoço muito cedo. — Joseph diz, próximo da mesa. 

Baekhyun respira fundo. Ele só queria um dia de paz. Só quer escrever sua história que garantirá um dinheiro para si. Para que ajude-o a sair daquele lugar e depender menos do homem. 

— É meio dia e meia. — Baekhyun responde, calmo. Ele se segura para o manter o tom de voz neutro. Ainda não conseguiu dar a primeira garfada porque o outro provavelmente dirá que come rápido demais, como se fosse perder o trem. Dirá que não sabe nada de etiqueta, que parece um cavalo. 

O homem ri irônico. Baekhyun odeia essas risadas. O que há acontecendo ali para ser levado em tom de ironia? Ele só quer almoçar em paz. Escrever sua história e ler um livro qualquer de poesia que está em sua mochila, empréstimo da biblioteca da escola. 

— Acontece que, quando eu vou comer, a comida já esfriou. E eu detesto comida fria. — Joseph diz de maneira grossa, até a voz engrossando, em tom de ordem. Como se dissesse “faça almoço na hora que eu quero, não na hora que sentir fome ou o horário que achar adequado”. 

Ele odeia tanto aquilo. O adolescente sente vontade de dizer tudo que está entalado, que Joseph é um folgado, grosseiro. Que era só ele levantar mais tarde, afinal, não faz nada além de passar a noite assistindo televisão, mas jura que tem problemas para dormir, ou ele faz algo a mais com as revistas que recebe por encomenda e nunca deixou Baekhyun sequer deduzir seu conteúdo? Joseph é repulsivo. Mas Baekhyun é o errado. Porque Baekhyun não segue as ordens superiores, ele pensa nele primeiro, certo? Joseph é mais importante. É seu pai, oras, tenha paciência com ele! Ele já fez tanto por você. Ele o criou. 

Poxa Baekhyun, como você é injusto. Você deve obedecê-lo. Não deve ter vontade de rir de raiva quando ele o chama de preguiçoso pelas notas baixas em disciplinas que envolva cálculo. Você sabe que Joseph não se interessou por nada além de bebidas, mulheres e curtir a vida. 

Ele é seu pai. Baekhyun odeia que essa afirmação seja verdadeira.

Leva o garfo de maneira calma até a boca, devolve o talher à beirada do prato e mastiga devagar, pensativo. Será um longo final de semana pela frente. Espera que a segunda-feira chegue logo. 

**“Você é tão bonita que cantaria na frente de uma platéia inteira o quanto te amo. Eu contrataria uma floricultura para entregar suas flores favoritas todos os dias em sua casa antes de acordar por um ano. E, se mesmo assim o meu amor não for grande o suficiente, buscarei outra formas de demonstrá-lo à você.”**

É segunda-feira. Baekhyun está andando até a biblioteca, costuma passar seus intervalos lá quando não sente fome. Todos estão comentando sobre este trecho do texto que escreveu. Ele não duvida muito que logo os casais comecem a entregar cartas com este parágrafo. 

Ele chega à biblioteca. Abre a porta de vidro que está encostada. Fecha e vai até alguma mesa disponível em silêncio. Não percebe que, de frente para si, alguém já está sentado. Nota realmente quando seus pés se esbarram por debaixo da mesa em outro alguém. 

— Desculpe. — Ele diz sem olhar para a pessoa à frente, está ocupado demais pensando e olhando para suas próprias mãos. 

— Você está bem, Brad? — A outra pessoa responde, com um tom de voz cauteloso. 

Baekhyun olha para frente finalmente e encontra Sehun, o olhando com preocupação. Seu dia não seria tão ruim assim. Pelo menos estava no mesmo lugar que Sehun. Ele gostava dele de uma maneira diferente. Não era desejo, era apenas uma simpatia desconhecida. 

— Só um pouco cansado. Dormi mal noite passada. Obrigada por perguntar. — Baekhyun devolve devagar. Ele não quer que ninguém saiba de suas frustrações internas. 

— Por que não está com seus amigos? Normalmente está sempre com eles. — Rodrick engaja um assunto. 

Ele não quer conversar. Mas não custa nada ser simpático com o outro. Conversam raramente meia dúzia de palavras vazias e corriqueiras. Ele também não é seu amigo e nunca fazem nada juntos além de estudarem na mesma classe às vezes. Não faz mal para si. É bom distrair sua mente com coisas triviais. 

— Não quero ficar com eles hoje. — Brad responde sem interesse e prossegue. — Não quero viver numa bolha, pelo menos por agora. 

Rodrick parece interessado no que ouve, pois fecha seu livro. E Brad nota ser um romance de época. Não esperava encontrar ele por ali, muito menos fazendo algo útil. Rodrick não é como todo mundo. Mas também não é diferente. Ele é apenas ele. Não quer atender expectativas de ninguém, impressionar ninguém e nem manter uma reputação. Ele vive na dele e não aparece em muitas festas, exceto as de comemorações dos times ou que o convidam muito e ele provavelmente cede. Brad não sabe se tudo isso que concluiu é verdade, é apenas um dedução do que lê cada vez que se encaram ou conversam. 

— Orgulho e preconceito? — Brad solta as palavras pelo ar. 

— Eu gosto. — Rodrick responde sério. — Estereótipos, Brad? 

Baekhyun sente seu coração dar um pulo. Controla seu corpo para que não demonstre nenhuma reação excessiva. Sehun agora o parece interessante sob seu olhar. Então ele tem uma mentalidade diferente de todos ali. Uma menos vazia, que não queira viver em sua própria bolha de hipocrisia.

— Desculpe. Soei mesquinho agora, não? — Brad diz olhando nos olhos alheios. É interessante observar alguém em quem tem um interesse e ele seja mútuo. 

Rodrick sorri e nega com a cabeça. Seu sorriso é bonito. Rodrick é bonito. Muito bonito. 

— Bolhas foram feitas para serem estouradas. Não tem problema, é clichê. É óbvio. Sou um atleta, sou bonito e isso automaticamente me torna popular e burro. Jogo porque gosto, não espero receber todo o conjunto que cerca isso. 

O sinal toca por todo o lugar. Baekhyun levanta, coloca a carteira no lugar e olha para trás uma última vez. Sorri para o outro e sai da biblioteca. Ele gostou daquele diálogo. As últimas palavras ainda ressoando por sua mente. Uma aproximação não faria mal, ainda mais depois de tudo que ouviu. Serviu como um cala boca para si, mas também, como um ponta pé inicial de um possível relacionamento interessante. 

[...]

Baekhyun não gosta de estar em público porque odeia aquela cidade. Porque é todo mundo meio igual. Com seus trabalhos qualquer, achando-se um máximo. Não pensou em fazer uma faculdade e ficou por ali mesmo. Todavia, o que ele pode fazer quando é caçoado dentro da própria casa? Dizendo que quem faz faculdade é gente metida. Baekhyun só quer ir embora dali, deixar cada coisa ruim para trás. 

Pegou o elevador sozinho daquela vez. É melhor assim, ainda não quer ter contato com ninguém. Baekhyun gosta de ficar sozinho. Não o faz exatamente bem porque ele pensa demais, até em coisas que não deveria, como suicídio, com tudo, pelo menos na solidão própria, não se houve julgamentos diretos. 

Ele destranca a porta do apartamento. Entra, encosta e vai até seu quarto guardar sua mochila. Lava as mãos e toma um copo d'água. Está quente ultimamente. Ainda não comprou uma colônia e a sua acabará muito em breve. Sair de casa sem ser ordenado é tão complicado que ele evita ao máximo. 

O homem está no banheiro. Como sempre, constantemente, o tempo todo. Joseph é o rei dos banheiros. Baekhyun já não vê mais graça nesse título. Ele acha patético. Segue seu caminho até a cozinha. Esquenta a comida, arruma os pratos e os talheres. 

Joseph aparece no ambiente. Com sua postura autoritária. Pede licença para Baekhyun como forma de mascarar sua grosseria e autoritarismo. Não é um pedido, nunca foi, é só uma ordem disfarçada. Porque Joseph quer tomar água e a cozinha é só dele. Oras, retirem-se todos! O rei quer tomar água. 

Baekhyun já desligou os alimentos e está esperando Joseph se servir, mas ele não está contente como sempre. Implicar com o filho é algo cotidiano. Faz parte de sua essência. Ser o dono de tudo, encontrar defeitos em qualquer lugar, menos em si próprio. Ele é o próprio Narciso. 

— Pode se servir primeiro. — Joseph diz. Ele não é gentil, só está impaciente. Vai pegar mais comida que o filho mesmo. É tudo feito para ele. Dele. É o dono. O chefe. Quem comanda, quem manda. Quem ordena. 

Baekhyun sai do sofá e se serve rápido. Porque se demorar demais, ouvirá que “os outros também sentem fome”. Vai até a mesa, coloca seu prato e puxa a cadeira, sentando-se devagar. Por mais que esteja com fome, ele come devagar. É melhor do que ouvir o que não quer por bobeira. 

Acontece que, Joseph vai até a pia abrir um vidro de pimenta em conserva que comprou para si. E depositando força demais na embalagem, quando se abre, derruba boa parte do líquido sobre a pia. Baekhyun já sabe o que vai acontecer, mas finge que não. Continua realizando sua refeição em silêncio e lentamente. 

— Derrubei na pia aqui, Brad. — Joseph faz questão de citar seu nome. Não é aviso, é uma ordem para que limpe. Uma indireta.

O estudante levanta, pega a esponja, coloca detergente onde está sujo e esfrega. Depois devolve o que usou em seu lugar, pega a flanela limpa e retira toda a espuma. Quando está prestes a repetir o processo, é interrompido. 

— Também não precisa lavar a pia. É só para limpar. Vá almoçar. — Joseph diz. 

Baekhyun quer jogar o pano e sair andando, no entanto, respira fundo e silenciosamente, retorna para a mesa, para finalizar sua refeição. O dia é tão longo para conviver com aquele homem. 

É quinta-feira. Faltam dois dias para o final de semana. Baekhyun teve dias cansativos. Resolveu que gostava de jogar vôlei na quadra nas aulas de Educação Física. Ele e mais onze pessoas, dividia seis para cada lado. Todos bem ruins, mas é melhor que não fazer nada durante cinquenta minutos que se passariam da aula. 

Ele é realmente ruim em cortar, dar manchete e seus toques nem contam direito. Além de só saber sacar de baixo. Acontece que, quando é sua vez de sacar, concentra toda a sua raiva, como se quisesse dar um soco em certo alguém. Talvez em Chanyeol que o encara de longe e disfarça ou em outro alguém que convive diariamente. 

O saque é realizado com tanta força, que seu pulso começa a doer depois do movimento e o pessoal do outro lado sequer tenta dar um toque na bola. 

— Caramba, Brad! Isso tudo é ódio acumulado nesse coraçãozinho? — Beatrice diz do outro lado da rede. São de times opostos e ela é sua amiga, exceto quando estão jogando, pois aí xingam-se feito dois inimigos. 

Aquele que sacou ri. Talvez tenha descontado mesmo suas frustrações na bola. E antes que possa sacar mais uma vez, o professor apita, deixando claro o fim daquela aula. É uma pena, Baekhyun ainda tem raiva o suficiente para mais dez saques como aquele. 

Os alunos espalham-se rumo à saída da quadra. Chanyeol passa por si como se tivesse receio de que o outro fizesse algo. Babaca do caralho, Baekhyun pensa, mas não diz. Se quisesse fazer algo, provavelmente seria sacar a bola de vôlei na direção dele, mirando bem entre o meio de suas pernas. 

Pisca demoradamente encarando todos aqueles alunos. Eles são diferentes de si. Estão ocupados vivendo suas vidas enquanto Baekhyun os observa por não ter nada melhor para fazer. Ele odeia aquele lugar, odeia a cidade, mas odeia ainda mais as pessoas dela. Menos Rodrick. Rodrick é diferente. E Baekhyun o trata de maneira especial, ainda sem um motivo plausível. 

Junta-se a multidão que esvai aos poucos, cada um para a sua sala. Sente sede, mas não vai até os bebedouros, lembrou-se de levar uma garrafa de água naquele dia, que assim que chegasse a sua sala, poderia matar sua sede. 

Caminha devagar. A próxima aula parece cansativa independentemente da disciplina. Ele está cansado de tudo aquilo. Tem vontade de gazear a aula, ou ficar em casa por uma semana. 

— Belo saque, Brad. — Rodrick diz caminhando ao seu lado. Ele sorri e tem suor na sua testa. Os cabelos pretos grudam na pele úmida e parece estar sentindo calor. 

Baekhyun não deveria reparar tanto assim no outro, não deveria achar ele atraente naquela cena que desenrolava, mas ele achava. Talvez ele o interpretasse mal, mas sem uma certeza concreta, confiava em Sehun. A diferença que habitava nele, o fazia querer ter um contato a mais.

— Obrigada, mas eles são movidos apenas a base de ódio. — Baekhyun sorri após dizer. Não quer parecer tão agressivo. 

Sehun continua a sorrir e acaba rindo. Baekhyun não entende o motivo, mas acha uma graça. 

— E qual seria a origem desse sentimento tão intenso? 

Param em frente a sala. É aula de Geopolítica, sabe pois o professor já está na sala, arrumando seus materiais sobre a mesa. 

— Se eu te contasse, você não entenderia. 

Rodrick continua a sorrir e aproxima-se de sua orelha, colocando somente a boca próxima a ela. 

— Não importa. Eu só queria dizer que você fica bonitinho enquanto joga, todo concentrado. Mesmo que seus movimentos não sejam tão precisos e você erre por isso. 

E o outro sai após dizer aquilo. Algo feito só para os dois saberem. Baekhyun está sem graça. Acomoda-se no seu lugar e busca por sua garrafa de água e toma alguns goles. Seu coração disparou até um pouco. Ele já desconfiava que o interesse era mútuo, no entanto, a confirmação obteve com aquelas palavras. Rodrick não precisava dizer aquilo no seu ouvido se fossem só meros elogios. Aquilo poderia se transformar em algo muito mais interessante que Baekhyun pensava. 

[...]

É sábado de manhã. São exatas 09:20. Baekhyun acabou de limpar o banheiro. Limpou a pia, retirou o lixo e limpou a privada. Finalizou passando pano no chão, com produto que manteria o ambiente além de limpo, com um aroma agradável de flores. E antes que pudesse lavar o pano que utilizou, Joseph sai de seu quarto, utiliza o banheiro e sai logo em seguida. 

Baekhyun sabe o que provavelmente acontecerá. O chão ainda estava úmido. Retorna ao cômodo e o chão está com marcas sujas do chinelo. Ele limpa tudo de novo e volta para o tanque, para enxaguar o pano usado. 

Joseph é um babaca. 

— Vou fazer a barba. — Joseph anuncia para a única pessoa presente naquele ambiente além dele. É um aviso para que Baekhyun não queira usar o banheiro ou interrompê-lo. 

Baekhyun não responde. Está ocupado com coisas úteis do que avisos propositais inúteis. Está lendo uma revista que emprestou da portaria do prédio mais cedo. Ele até gosta de ler sobre atores famosos, quem se casou, qual o próximo seriado irá lançar. Não que assista também muita coisa relacionada a televisão ou cinema. Assiste a programas televisivos somente quando Joseph não está, porque o aparelho fica em seu quarto. É dele, nunca foi demais ninguém. E cinema, não tem permissão para ir. 

— Brad, venha me ajudar, agora! — Joseph berra do banheiro. 

Ele revira seus olhos e suspira fundo. Mais uma merda qualquer que o bonito não faz porque ele é o homem da casa. Brad deixa sua revista de lado e vai até onde foi chamado. Água ocupa todo o chão do banheiro e um cheiro nada agradável acompanha o líquido. 

— Traga logo um pano para que eu possa sair daqui! — Joseph ordena e o outro obedece. Vai até o armário debaixo do tanque e pega um pano seco, coloca-o num lugar em que o homem possa secar seu chinelo. 

Joseph seca e vai para a sala. 

— Você sabia que a privada está entupida? — O homem grita sentando no sofá.

Ela não estava. É bem óbvio que entupiu. Quem faz tudo porque sabe que os outros irá arrumar suas coisas depois? Fácil errar quando terá alguém para consertar depois. 

— Limpa isso enquanto eu faço uma ligação. 

Baekhyun segue o que foi ordenado. Pega um rodo, arregaça a barra das calças e afunda seus pés naquela água impura. Fede a merda, ele consta depois de mover-se dentro do banheiro. Empurra e puxa o líquido para o ralo do box. Usa um pano também, passando-o sobre o excesso de água e torcendo no vaso sanitário depois. 

Quando seus olhos captam aquilo, não pode acreditar. Sua respiração falha e ele pega pequenos pedaços de papel higiênico. Junta aquilo com o papel que pegou e o cheiro é forte demais, joga rapidamente no lixo e lava suas mãos, mesmo que ainda não tenha acabado o serviço. 

E na sequência de puxar água, torcer pano e secar o chão, Baekhyun conclui a limpeza. Joga a pantufa que usava para lavar e troca de roupa. Seu corpo estremece com o que ouve.

— Tinha um pedaço de bosta perto da privada, certo? — Joseph diz após desligar o telefone. Ele dá uma risadinha devido ao conteúdo de sua fala.

O adolescente não consegue nem responder a pergunta. Está pasmo. O homem fez de propósito. Se a privada estava entupida como diz, porque apertou tanto a descarga a ponto da água transbordar? A merda boiando era dele. Baekhyun sabe pois não defecou naquele dia. 

Baekhyun sente seu interior se retorcer em um misto de nojo, ódio e, por último, tristeza. Porque ele sabe que se caso quisesse contar para alguém, provavelmente não iriam acreditar. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[...] 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ele sente alguém correndo em sua direção, mas não se dá ao trabalho de virar e conferir quem é. Está preocupado em chegar em casa logo, a mochila está pesada naquele dia. O peso é justificável, afinal, Beatrice lhe emprestou algumas revistas que contém letras de música que ele gosta de ficar lendo e imaginando o motivo da composição destas. 

— Uau! — A pessoa ao seu lado finalmente o alcança e passa a acompanhá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que anda. — Você anda muito rápido, Brad. 

Reconhece a voz e não precisa olhar para saber que é Rodrick quem está ao seu lado direito. 

— Ando? Acho que nunca reparei muito. 

Ambos continuam a andar. 

— Eu posso te acompanhar até sua casa? — O outro pergunta e seus braços raspam-se de leve. Não conseguem evitar de sorrir, é o maior contato que já tiveram até então. 

— Pode. — Brad olha para o lado e Rodrick está o encarando, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios finos. 

Completam todo o percurso conversando coisas diversas. Sehun perguntado quais bandas gosta de ouvir e qual disciplina tem dificuldade. Baekhyun não perguntou de seus jogos e como ele treina, ao contrário, perguntou o que mais gostava de ler e se ouvia alguma outra coisa além de Nirvana. 

E Sehun não pode evitar de se interessar mais ainda por Baekhyun, justamente pelo garoto ver mais do que ele representa socialmente. Mais do que só um jogador bonito.

Conforme o assunto fluiu, chegou ao fim quando seus pés pararam em frente ao prédio que Baekhyun mora. Os dois sabem que querem conversar mais, descobrir coisas a mais sobre o outro que outras pessoas não sabem por preguiça. Porque só uma imagem bastava. 

— Certo… eu te vejo amanhã? — Rodrick pergunta curioso. Ele quer dizer algo a mais e talvez não tenha coragem. 

— Sempre. 

Brad responde e dá as costas ao outro, que permanece no mesmo lugar, observando a silhueta alheia sumir do seu campo de visão conforme adentra o edifício. Brad é tão interessante para si. Ele está sempre soltando frases de duplo sentindo ou olhares que ele não consegue decifrar. E se, por um acaso do destino, Brad fosse o Bacon? O escritor anônimo do colégio. Sehun acha que não, mas não desistirá de sua busca. 

Assim, ele parte do edifício rumo a sua residência. Está pensando nos próximos jogos e como o treino será um pouco mais pesado que os demais. Espera não ter que viajar para outra cidade, pois costuma ficar enjoado no ônibus. 

Os outros colegas, seus pais levam de carro. A mãe precisa do carro para ir trabalhar e não tem muito tempo para lhe ver jogando. O seu pai já faleceu e ele evita tocar no assunto, pois acha que não tem relevância nenhuma para ninguém. Se não está mais ali entre eles, não soma mais em nada na vida, portanto, deve ser esquecido e não mencionado. Sua menção não valerá nada, nem lembranças para recordar. 

Ao adentrar sua casa, nota a mãe cozinhando o almoço para eles. Passa direto e vai para seu quarto, joga a mochila de qualquer jeito na cama e lava as mãos no banheiro, as seca e vai para a cozinha, abraça a mãe pelos ombros e deixa um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Já está maior que ela faz alguns anos e seu carinho pela mesma permanece igual desde que aprendeu a se comunicar com o mundo exterior. Ele é grato a ela por seu esforço durante sua criação, mas, mesmo que tente, não conseguem evitar alguns conflitos. 

Sehun sabe que algumas culpas devem ser carregadas pelo resto da vida e o que resta é saber lidar com elas de maneira apropriada. Não deixá-las tomar conta, mas também não fingir que não exista. Só, deixá-las de lado e evitar trazer à tona. 

— Vou trabalhar até tarde essa semana, tome conta da casa para mim, tudo bem? — A mulher diz calma, acariciando o braço do filho. 

Ele assente. E os dois sentam-se na mesa, servindo-se da refeição antes que esfrie. 

Após o almoço, a progenitora vai trabalhar e o filho realiza as demais tarefas domésticas. Limpa a casa, lava a louça, seca e guarda. Limpa a pia, lava algumas roupas no tanque e as pendura no varal que tem atrás da casa. Faz o dever de casa e lê mais um capítulo de Orgulho e Preconceito.

Para passar o tempo, resolve fazer o que mais gosta: escrever letras de músicas no seu caderno velho, colorindo as estrofes com lápis de cor, caneta colorida, marca textos fortes ou canetinhas. Sua favorita é Caneta Gel, mas ele só tem algumas, pois um kit completo é caro e ele não pode e nem gosta de gastar com coisas fúteis assim. Poupa cada dólar para seus jogos, já que ajuda a mãe a pagar. 

Se joga na cama de solteiro, abre o caderno velho e folheia até achar uma folha sem uso, abre um estojo velho e de lá retira os materiais que irá usar, esparramando-os pela cama. Ele está de bruços, os pés descalços balançando no alto. Pega o walkman e dá play na última fita sem prestar atenção em qual era e coloca os fones no ouvido. 

Enquanto a música começa a ressoar por seus ouvidos, ele presta atenção na letra e vai escrevendo sobre as linhas do caderno de lápis, depois passaria uma caneta colorida por cima para destacar. Quantos mais cores utilizasse, mais bonito ficaria, assim pensa o adolescente. 

_ Today is gonna be the day _

_ That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_ By now you should've somehow _

_ Realized what you gotta do _

_ I don't believe that anybody _

_ Feels the way I do about you now _

Não pretende mostrar para ninguém o que faz. É um hobby seu. Uma coisa sua e que não deseja que tenha reconhecimento. A mãe já o viu fazendo e não se importa, deve pensar que é algo bobo. Além dela, mais ninguém Sehun sente vontade de mostrar o que faz. Em partes porque é algo unicamente seu, o que faz por prazer e nada em troca. E outra porque seria má compreendido. Veja bem, ele tem dezessete anos, nunca namorou e não tem interesse amoroso por alguma garota. Nunca foi visto em um encontro, nem cortejando alguém. 

O que faz, é considerado coisa de garota. Garota apaixonada por seus ídolos, trancada em seu quarto ouvindo as músicas de quem admira. E, logo, o passarão a chamá-lo de viado. Ele não se importa com quem pensam de si. Não o conhecem e nem tentam. Ninguém nunca quis algo mais profundo, ele pensa. Não recebe outros convites além de festas. 

Tem vontade de fazer um piquenique com alguém especial, e não precisa ter um relacionamento amoroso envolvido. Uma ida no cinema acompanhado e dividir um balde de pipoca. Discutir sobre o filme após assisti-lo. 

Mas é muito mais fácil só fingir que Rodrick é bonito, o atleta simpático e que tira notas boas. É muito mais fácil visualizar algo exterior do que interior. O exterior é fora, fácil de ser lido, interior mergulha-se dentro, explora-se e arrisca-se. 

Perde a noção do tempo e quando olha para o relógio digital que tem na pequena cômoda ao lado da cama, nota o horário. São 22:30 e ele precisa dormir, no dia seguinte terá treino no período da tarde. 

Guarda tudo que utilizou no chão do guarda-roupa e toma um banho. Veste o pijama e deixa a refeição da mãe preparada em um prato dentro do microondas. Supõe que ela chegará cansada devido ao horário. 

Tranca a casa e fecha as cortinas do quarto. Deita na cama e se cobre. Com os olhos fechados, a música ainda soa em sua mente e, assim, ele adormece. 

_ I said maybe _

_ You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_ And after all _

_ You're my wonderwal _

Baekhyun sente muito ódio. Um ódio inexplicável contra o mundo e, claro, contra ele mesmo também. 

Ódio porque tudo é justificável com idade, submissão e um respeito nojento. "Você não pode respondê-lo, é seu pai." A maldita culpa sentimental parental. 

Ele sente vontade de quebrar a cara de quem diz isso. Sente vontade de cuspir na cara do homem e de xingá-lo. Dizer o quanto ele é um ignorante de merda. Um zé ninguém que só tem poder sobre o próprio filho e mais nada e nem ninguém, mas jura que está tudo o seu controle. 

E naquele dia, as aulas pareceram serem insuportáveis demais, passando-se lentamente. Quando o sinal ressoa por todo a instituição, ele sente seus músculos até relaxarem um pouco. 

Depois que Sehun passou a acompanhá-lo até em casa na saída, seus dias transformaram-se um pouco melhores, mais suportáveis. 

Ele nunca esperava o outro, acabava que o jogador sempre o alcançava quando atravessava os portões daquele lugar tão cheio de hipocrisia para todos os lados. 

A cidade é um poço de hipocrisia, afinal de contas. Cercados por pessoas mesquinhas, ignorantes e fedidas. Com seus egos enormes não tendo nem merda no cu para cagar. 

E quando passa a caminhar devagar, sem olhar para atrás, inconscientemente está permitindo que o outro o alcance, que espere mas sem dar sinais claros daquilo, nas entrelinhas. 

— Você está sempre andando tão rápido. Será que eu posso saber o motivo? — Rodrick o alcançou, ele está ofegante dessa vez. Provavelmente estava jogando vôlei, o que Baekhyun descobriu nas conversas rápidas que têm enquanto caminham de volta a seus infernos particulares. 

Baekhyun não responde de primeira. Ele está pensando em como não abrir sua boca e deixar todo o ódio que sente escapar por ela. Mas é inevitável. 

— Para satisfazer o poder dele sobre mim, para mostrar a minha perfeita submissão e honrar meu compromisso de chegar na hora certa. Porque ele se preocupa comigo e não, não é controle. É apenas cuidado. Ele é a merda desprezível do seu pai, Baekhyun. — Despeja o que está entalado na garganta a manhã toda. Desde quando acordou, com seu punho cerrado e o maxilar trancado. Inclusive, solta até seu nome sul-coreano. Não que ele esteja muito preocupado com seu detalhe, afinal. 

O silêncio estabelece entre eles por duas quadras. Baekhyun está quase arrependido de tudo que disse. Todavia, ele está tão cansado de guardar tudo para si. Porque seus amigos já não perguntam daquilo, talvez, nem acreditem mais nele. Ninguém é tão controlador. Baekhyun é só um adolescente revoltado demais ou um ótimo mentiroso. Um pai jamais trataria seu filho daquele jeito. 

Um pai não faria ele arrumar sua cama todo dia, do jeito que ele gosta, limpar o chão que ele pisa e suja propositalmente, preparar somente o que ele goste de comer. Poxa, um pai jamais faria um filho ficar sem comer um bolo no dia do seu aniversário porque ele é diabético. E daí que é a comemoração do dia em que ele nasceu? A saúde do progenitor em primeiro lugar. Ninguém se importa se Baekhyun ficou extremamente magoado por ter esperado aquele dia diferente dos demais para poder comer um doce.  _ Baekhyun, você não sabe que é insignificante? Você é só um empregadinho sem salário.  _

__ — Minha mãe disse que eu sou um péssimo filho ontem. — Rodrick corta o silêncio, abrindo-se também. — Que ela faz tudo e eu nem um emprego tenho. Tudo que eu faço é estudar, jogar baseball e em casa é escutar música. Você acha que eu sou um péssimo filho? 

Sehun se abriu e está magoado. Ele está cabisbaixo e seus pés estão inquietos. Ele mexe o corpo e arruma a mochila nas costas o tempo todo. Estão parados na frente do prédio. Baekhyun não sabe como reagir porque o outro parece tão perdido ali, o vento bagunçando seu cabelo preto, alguns fios caindo sobre seus olhos. 

Baekhyun segura uma de suas mãos e os olhares se encontram. 

— Não deixe essa carga emocional te afetar tanto. — Usa seu tom mais ameno, diferente do anterior, raivoso, furioso, querendo fuzilar alguém com os olhos. — Se servir de alguma coisa, você é uma ótima pessoa para mim. 

As mãos não se soltam. Nem mesmo quando pessoas saem do prédio e os olham ali, tão próximos e tão pensativos, concentrados em olhar para os membros juntos. Os corações acelerados. A mente trabalhando, os neurônios passando tantas informações quase entrando em colapso. Uma possível relação sendo criada, estabelecida, pré-determinada. 

— Preciso ir. — Brad se despede, soltando a mão, afastando-se, buscando a chave em um dos bolsos e abrindo portão. 

— Nos vemos amanhã? — Rodrick pergunta. Ele faz a mesma pergunta todos os dias. 

Baekhyun se vira. O portão já fechado e prestes a entrar completamente o edifício. Sorri na direção do adolescente e adentra a portaria. 

Aquilo é o suficiente como resposta para Sehun que, com os pensamentos confusos, arruma a jaqueta jeans usada naquele dia e toma rumo para sua casa. 

Baekhyun está triste e quase gazeou aula para ficar sentado na praça do centro da cidade, sozinho, pensando na própria existência. 

Está com dezoito anos e parece que nada mudou. Tem autonomia mas não dinheiro, ainda não o suficiente. No fundo, sente-se pequeno e com medo. Se fugir, não terá nada além de si mesmo. E ele odeia sua própria companhia porque ela é tão solitária e amaldiçoada. Condenada a se auto sabotar. O deixa inseguro de qualquer coisa. 

E ele está ali, sentado no canto da sala. Na última carteira ao lado da janela. Ele está deitado com a cabeça sobre a mesa, olhando para fora. As lágrimas acumulando-se no canto dos olhos pequenos. A mochila está ao lado da cadeira, caída no chão. Cheia de textos bobos e clichês. Com promessas amorosas fajutas e enjoativas. Junto tem um caderno pequeno de desenho para a aula de Artes, a primeira do dia e um estojo pequeno da cor roxa, dentro tem um lápis de escrever, uma lapiseira — embora ele não sabia usar uma, mas Sehun a deu de presente de aniversário depois que soube que ele não ganhou um bolo, como maneira de ter algo especial — uma borracha e duas canetas esferográficas. 

Seu peito dói e o par de tênis all star de cano alto azul turquesa parece pesar em seus pés. "Agora terá que lavar meus sapatos como forma de pagar esse presente, Brad." Foi a piada que Joseph fez quando deu o par de sapatos. Ele se sente tão mal ouvindo aquele comentário. Não é engraçado e ele deseja não ter ganhado se fosse para ouvir aquilo. 

Não pode ouvir música para se distrair porque as pilhas acabaram faz tempo e ele não pode sair para comprar mais, pois está guardando dinheiro para alguma coisa que ele nem mesmo sabe. E ele não pode pedir cinco dólares para Joseph, porque o custo daquela quantia é tão pesada mais tarde que não vale a pena. 

Sente braços ao redor de si, tampando parcialmente sua visão. Devagar, ajeita sua postura, retira a cabeça de cima da mesa e a pessoa se afasta. 

É Sehun quem o abraçou. Seus contatos físicos e verbais se tornaram frequentes desde que passaram a conversar entre intervalos de aulas, passaram a lancharem juntos e fazer alguns trabalhos em dupla. Criaram uma ligação inexplicável para pessoas de fora poderem compreender, e com suas mentes tão pequenas, não iriam entender nem 1%. 

— Você se afastou esses dias… Eu achei melhor não te perturbar, mas eu estava preocupado e resolvi ver como está. — Rodrick está agachado, ficando em sua altura, de frente para si e olhando no fundo dos olhos.

Baekhyun procura mudar sua expressão. Para uma melhor e que não carregue tantos tons azuis pelo olhar. Ele endireita a postura e devolve o olhar, da melhor maneira que pode. O olhar não tão carregado de amargura. 

— Desculpe. Eu só não estou nos meus melhores dias… — Não consegue dizer algo a mais porque sua voz falha. 

Ele está tão quebrado que se alguém o tocasse demais, desmoronaria como um castelo de areia ao vento. É tudo tão dolorido. Até falar soa cansativo. Ele não quer passar essa imagem tão fraca e ruim para o outro, contudo é tudo o que tem para apresentar naquele momento. 

— Eu arranjei um emprego de meio período no mercado do Louis. Aquele no centro. Eu vou ser repositor, nada que dê muito trabalho e então poderei ajudar mais minha mãe e comprar doces para você. — Rodrick tenta animar ambos com a notícia. Seu peito dói ver Baekhyun tão quebradiço. Os cabelos bagunçados, a blusa amarrotada e o olhar demonstrando muitas coisas e todas elas com uma chance nula de serem positivas. 

— Eu fico feliz por você e obrigada por se preocupar. — Baekhyun suspira devagar, ele está engolindo o choro. Abre um sorriso pequeno para encorajar o outro a deixá-lo pois o professor está na sala, querendo iniciar sua aula. 

— Se cuida, Brad. 

Eles trocam um último olhar e Sehun sai da sala. Baekhyun abre sua mochila com pouco esforço e de lá retira os materiais que usará para a aula. Espera que o docente não aborde teatro naquela aula pois sua vida é uma verdadeira comédia e seu choro um verdadeiro drama. 

Quando Baekhyun chega em casa, após o almoço, ele ainda está triste. Tão triste que seu peito dói até para respirar. Ele não sente vontade de almoçar mesmo que seu estômago peça por comida. 

Então ele come só um pouco e joga o resto no lixo. Quer permanecer em silêncio e por isso age como se não existisse. Lava a louça, limpa a pia e decide limpar os armários da cozinha. 

É o único jeito que de se obter a paz que precisa no momento. Joseph não o perturba quando está ocupado limpando algo. 

Retira todos os pratos, as jarras, os copos, os talheres e as panelas. Lava-os um por um, seca e limpa onde estava cada lugar com esponja contendo sabão. Depois passa o pano úmido para tirar a espuma e finaliza com um pano seco. 

Guarda todas as coisas nos seus devidos lugares e vai até o tanque lavar os panos que usou. 

Agora limpos, os pendura no varal acima do tanque. E quando vai secar suas mãos no pano de prato, Joseph solta mais um de suas brincadeiras sem graças. 

— Já posso fazer meu café, empregado? — Dito com um ar de graça, mesmo não tendo humor algum ali. Só para o que disse talvez. 

O adolescente não responde e vai para o quarto, arrumar qualquer coisa fora do lugar. Tudo para que evite o mesmo ambiente ainda que o apartamento seja tão pequeno. 

O homem repete a pergunta e ele responde um "pode" de forma seca. Não está com vontade de piada alguma. Nunca está para piadas como aquela, com ele. 

Quem realiza as compras de mantimentos é Baekhyun. Joseph apenas dá o dinheiro e diz o que quer comer. O homem dita o cardápio como se estivesse num restaurante. E coisas que não gosta ou não pode comer, não são permitidas ali. 

Ele lembra-se com clareza uma vez que comprou alguns bombons, porque sentiu muita vontade de consumir doces, em específico, chocolate. Comprou com seu dinheiro, fruto de sua capacidade intelectual. E as palavras do outro ressoam em sua memória: “Comendo chocolate, Brad? Escondido, hein. Tomara que te dê uma dor de barriga e você fique muito tempo dentro do banheiro.” 

Não estava comendo escondido. Estava apenas comendo sentado no sofá da sala. Olhando para o teto e apreciando o sabor do alimento dissolvendo-se aos poucos em seu paladar. E daquela vez, o comentário não o afetou, não como quando aconteceu no seu aniversário. Apenas ignorou e terminou de comer. 

Por ali era assim mesmo, ignorar tudo e só absorver aquilo que for útil, ou seja, quase nada. 

Conferindo os armários, vê que está quase vazio. A verdade é que está tudo tão vazio ultimamente. Baekhyun está vazio e Sehun está quase transbordando. 

Pega o dinheiro que está dobrado na mesa, a mesma que realiza seus estudos e as refeições. Guarda no bolso da calça jeans e pega as chaves. 

Dá uma olhada no espelho de maneira rápida. Nada muda, os traços continuam os mesmos, exceto seus cabelos que estão crescendo mais. Precisa cortá-los, assim como tomar algumas decisões bruscas. 

Não está em casa, o que é melhor, pois além da paz momentânea, não precisa pedir permissão para sair. 

Do elevador até a saída, não encontra ninguém. Ele não está afim de conversar com ninguém mesmo. Nem de ser simpático ou sequer dividir o mesmo oxigênio. Está vazio e silencioso. 

Estar assim o deixa mais racional. A melancolia lhe domina. E tudo parece mais acessível. Nesses momentos, uma súbita vontade de fugir de casa o acomete. Não que ele vá realizá-la. Não tem para onde ir. Mas pelo menos por agora, tem seus dezoito anos completos, uns trocados e Sehun. Ele acha, na verdade. Porque não sabe se Sehun o pertence. Ele apenas sente isso, mas sentir não é algo como uma afirmação. Sentir pode-se sentir muitas coisas. 

Ao colocar os pés no estabelecimento, ele pega um carrinho de fazer compras e passa a empurrá-lo de maneira preguiçosa. Coloca todo seu peso sobre o objeto de rodinhas, parando a todo momento para depositar uma ou outra coisa dentro. 

Sehun aparece de repente ao seu lado, trajando um avental amarelo chamativo, com o logo do mercado no peito.

Baekhyun não sabe como reagir porque tudo parece tão estranho e as pessoas são sempre as mesmas. Sehun é diferente e, por um segundo, pensa em pedir para que fujam juntos para qualquer lugar. Ele até imagina o diálogo e o olhar curioso do colega. É só um ato, afinal, nunca uma potência. 

— Tenho uma coisa para você! — Rodrick exclama animado. Enfia a mão no bolso do avental e procura por algo. 

Baekhyun olha todos os gestos apressados de maneira preguiçosa. Quando conversa com Sehun, seu peito aquece e ele pensa em tudo que poderiam fazer juntos, ou o quanto deveriam ser um casal bom. Porque Baekhyun pensa em tudo e nada quando está com Sehun. E Sehun só sabe achar o quanto Baekhyun é incrível em tantos aspectos diferentes. Mas naquele momento, todo o vazio do mundo habita seu interior. E aquilo é uma mistura estranha-normal para si. Porque já esteve assim antes muitas vezes. E ele não sabe explicar como aquilo acontece. Às vezes, só está pensando demais ou então acorda daquele jeito. Melancólico, como se estivesse dopado e existindo no automático. Realizando suas atividades diárias mecanicamente. 

E de repente, Sehun retira pilhas novas do bolso depois de tanto procurá-las. Ele está sorridente e muito contente. Talvez tenha as pegado para descontar do seu salário depois. Ele não quer que ninguém note sua presença, muito menos que gaste consigo. Se recusá-las, deixará Sehun magoado. 

Como Baekhyun não reage, Sehun segura as pilhas entre as mãos grandes e passa o braço, até alcançar o bolso traseiro da calça que Baekhyun está usando. E Baekhyun acharia o gesto muito ousado, até gostaria daquilo, se estivesse sentindo algo. Mas está tudo tão turvo. 

Sehun já está com as mãos no lugar novamente quando Baekhyun consegue dizer algo sem parecer vago. 

— Obrigado. — É tudo que Brad consegue dizer. 

Segue seu caminho e antes que vire para um corredor diferente, olha para trás. Ele ainda está lá, olhando para si. Seu olhar transmite preocupação 

— Você vai ficar bem? — Sua fala é mansa. 

Não consegue dizer algo sem soltar um monte de outros questionamentos soltos. Então, apenas dá um sorriso fraco. É tudo que consegue esboçar. E volta a fazer suas compras. 

Quando já está perto de casa, os braços doloridos por conta de carregar vários sacos de papéis contendo diversas coisas dentro, o bolso está pesado e serve como lembrete do que ganhou mais cedo. Pelo menos, ao chegar em casa, poderá distrair sua mente ouvindo suas músicas favoritas. 

Na janela do seu suposto quarto, no sétimo andar, Baekhyun pensa quando poderá ser tão livre quantos o pássaros que voam pelo céu ao som de Set Me Free. 

  
  


_ Oh, oh set me free  _

_ Set me free  _

Estão sentados no chão da biblioteca do colégio. Na parte mais afastada das mesas, entre as prateleiras mais bagunçadas, com inúmeros livros velhos ao redor. 

Não está ali por conta própria. Joseph praticamente o expulsou de casa, alegando que Brad deveria sair e estudar para melhorar mais suas notas ou ler alguma coisa. 

Sabe o que aquela atitude significa. Joseph quer trazer alguém para dentro de casa. Baekhyun só sai de casa para suas obrigações e quando é expulso indiretamente. 

As pernas estão bem abertas, um dos pés encostados no outro. São os mínimos detalhes que fazem a diferença por ali. O silêncio compartilhado. 

— Ás vezes tenho vontade de sumir. — Rodrick declara olhando para o teto. Os olhos meio vazios. É seu dia de folga. Quase não conseguem mais se falar por conta do tempo apertado. Quando não está trabalhando, está treinando. E o único momento que pode ler as histórias do escritor anônimo do colégio é chegando mais cedo para as aulas. — Você também tem? 

Baekhyun suspira e olha para os diversos livros. A estrutura da prateleira, seu material e pensa no amontoado de palavras que cada livro contém. Palavras que Baekhyun gostaria de gritar para o mundo.  _ Ele quer ser livre.  _

— Mais do que qualquer pessoa possa imaginar. 

Sehun vira a cabeça em sua direção, o olhar atencioso para consigo, como se Baekhyun fosse a existência mais incrível do mundo. Mais bonito que qualquer pintura impressionista. Mais cativante que qualquer história bem escrita. 

— Em qual sentido? — Está curioso ao mesmo tempo em que toma cuidado com as palavras. Baekhyun tem estado tão imprevisível. Mas Sehun está lá. Sempre estará lá por ele. 

Os olhares se encontram. O olhar de Baekhyun ainda está quebrado, apagado, cansado demais para emitir qualquer brilho próprio além de algumas lágrimas de vez em quando, quando está mal demais até para guardar tudo dentro da sua alma. 

— Qualquer um deles. 

Sehun tem vontade de socar Joseph até que não reste um dente inteiro na sua gengiva. 

— É aniversário do Rodrick hoje à noite. Eu posso ir? Não é perigoso para voltar e qualquer coisa a mãe me trás de carro. 

Joseph está assistindo televisão e não se importa nem um pouco com o que o adolescente tem a dizer. Parece querer ignorá-lo. 

— Ele me convidou e queria muito que eu fosse. Eu… posso ir? — Ele tenta insistir, mas seu interior já se contrai e lágrimas insistem em surgir no canto dos seus olhos pequenos. 

O homem o olha com desdém, depois a faceta se transforma em raiva. Raiva por insistir. 

— Não. — Ele pega o controle remoto e fica trocando de canal aleatoriamente — Eu não o conheço e ninguém faz festa de aniversário à noite. 

Aquela é a deixa para que saia do quarto. Que Sehun o perdoe. Estão todos lá e sua presença era importante, não para o público, mas pelo aniversariante. Ele insistiu tanto. 

Joseph é maldoso. Porque Baekhyun pediu a semana inteira. Contou cada detalhe. Quem estaria, o endereço e conseguiu até o número de telefone da responsável para o caso de querer ligar e conversar melhor. 

Não são mais crianças para as comemorações ocorreram ao longo do dia. É uma festa de dezoito anos. Seria só uns refrigerantes, um bolo e quem sabe uma música para dançarem. 

Seu peito dói. É só uma festa, como outra qualquer. Por que Baekhyun não pode ir? O que ele tem de tão diferente? Joseph é a maldita pedra no seu sapato. 

No dia seguinte, por uma infeliz coincidência do destino, ele encontra Sehun e sua progenitora juntos, na entrada do colégio. A mesma aparenta ter dado uma carona para o filho. 

Ele se aproxima mesmo assim, porque se ignorá-los passará por mal educado e ele está fingindo que está tudo bem. Que sua a sua ausência não foi notada no evento anterior. 

— Oi Rodrick. — Brad pronuncia cabisbaixo, um pouco tenso. — Olá, senhora! Tudo bem? — Sua mente é uma merda para guardar informações, principalmente os nomes dos pais de amigos e professores. 

— Olá! Eu vou bem, obrigada. — Ela o abraça simpática, se afasta e prossegue — Você é o Brad, certo? Foi a única pessoa que não vi ontem no aniversário do Rodrick. Por que? 

Baekhyun estremece. Ele sente seu coração falhar uma batida e se sente extremamente chateado. Como dizer uma verdade tão idiota? Que seu pai não deixou por maldade? Por pura birra. Para inflar seu ego, mostrar sua autoridade por ali. 

_ Te odeio, seu babaca do cacete!  _ É o pensamento que percorre sua mente quando abre a boca para falar sua primeira desculpa pronta: 

— Eu precisei viajar até a cidade da minha vó, porque ela passou mal. 

A mulher não parece muito convencida daquilo, é algo estúpido demais até para aquele que disse. Ele sente vontade de sair correndo e chorar no banheiro.  _ Idiota, Baekhyun é um idiota.  _

— Hm… Melhoras para ela, então. Espero te ver na próxima! 

Ela diz e acena para os garotos que adentram os portões da escola juntos, lado a lado, as mãos esbarrando-se propositalmente. 

Quando estão no pátio, sentam perto do refeitório, nas escadas que dão acesso. É um lugar mais reservado. 

— Desculpe, foi culpa dele. — As palavras soam fortes, carregadas de ódio. Porque ele economizou dinheiro para comprar um presente e separou uma roupa bonita o suficiente para comparecer a festa. Planejou um texto de aniversário e daria um abraço bem apertado. 

Sehun gostava de fazer aniversários, de ficar mais velho e ganhar felicitações. Eram dias felizes, dos quais Baekhyun desejou fazer parte, já que o seu fora péssimo. 

— Eu odeio ele, Rodrick. — Brad sente vontade de berrar, sua voz engrossa. — Odeio esse nojento. 

— Eu entendo. — Rodrick alisa as costas de Brad, numa maneira de acalmá-lo, pois suas mãos tremem em fúria. Ele se sente chateado por não poder fazer algo. Tirar Brad daquele lugar. Da figura soberana e superior de Joseph. 

[...]

É quinta-feira. Nesses dias, como um presente dos destino, Baekhyun acorda bem, disposto e com um bom humor. Geralmente coisas boas acontecem. Como tem dinheiro para comprar um lanche bom e o dia que tem aulas de literatura, as quais também divide com Sehun.

No momento, realizam uma atividade em dupla, proposta pelo professor. Necessitam faz uma linha do tempo, organizando por ano e o movimento literário da época. Algo bem genérico e fácil. 

Sehun está lendo mais um de seus romances, sem se preocupar com o exercício, porque Baekhyun propôs de fazê-lo sozinho desde que ele lhe ajudasse outra hora com um trabalho de Química, matéria que tinha uma certa dificuldade. 

O professor está fora da sala. Saiu justificando que iria providenciar mais cópias da prova que aconteceria na semana sucessora daquela. E ninguém se importou muito, porque o conteúdo não é muito complexo. 

Analisando Baekhyun por cima das páginas amareladas, ele nota o quanto é bonito. Os lábios pequenos rosados, os olhos pequenos e puxados, marcando seus traços de asiático, assim como ele. 

De repente, sente curiosidade. Fecha o livro, deixando por cima dos cadernos espalhados na carteira, essa que está colada a carteira alheia decido ao trabalho que estão realizando naquele período. 

— Seu nome oriental é Baekhyun, certo? — Recebe um aceno positivo como resposta. O outro está concentrado demais em fazer uma linha reta para que olhe para si. 

E ele reflete por alguns segundos.  _ Baekhyun _ . A pronúncia soa parecida com alguma outra palavra. Eufórico, ele pega sua mochila pendurada no encosto da cadeira, busca por sua pasta de plástico que costuma guardar provas e trabalhos, abrindo-a rápido, desesperado por encontrar aqueles textos específicos. 

Baekhyun sequer olha para toda aquela movimentação brusca. A sua concentração é maior do que qualquer coisa. 

Os dedos ágeis, tateando na busca incansável pelo texto que lhe poucos dias atrás, o faz trabalhar rapidamente. Quando, enfim, acha, o joga por cima da mesa, guarda a posta de volta no lugar anterior e lê tudo atentamente. Cada palavra, cada vírgula, cada ponto final. E por último, quem escreveu. 

**Por** **_Bacon._ **

Ele murmura o nome adotado baixinho. Bacon. Uma vez. Bacon, segunda vez. Bacon, terceira vez. Baekhyun na quarta. A pronúncia é semelhante. Não pode ser. Seus olhos se arregalam e vai para perto do outro. Encosta a boca na sua orelha e diz: 

— Você é o Bacon? — Sua voz treme de leve. Se afasta até estar com a postura impecável sentado na cadeira. 

Baekhyun o olha por alguns segundos. Ele não esboça reação por um tempo. Está absorvendo o que acabou de ouvir. Então abre um sorriso bonito, mostrando todos os seus dentes retinhos. Aquilo surpreende Sehun, que não via aquela expressão bonita, positiva há algum tempo. 

— Oh! — Brad exclama sorrindo, o tom de voz baixo para ninguém além deles escute o diálogo — Me descobriram. 

E eles riem. Mais um segredo compartilhado. Coisas assim intensificaram ainda mais o laço que criaram após se aproximarem. 

O professor retorna e eles sorriem uma para o outro antes de voltar a realizar suas atividades individuais. 

Ao chegar cansado, ele joga a mochila de qualquer jeito no quarto. Uma dor de cabeça se instalando aos poucos só de pensar que terá de lidar mais uma vez com aquele homem. Mais um dia se passando na presença desprezível dele. Sua colônia lhe dá enjoo.

Lava as mãos e parte para a cozinha. Ao menos, ele está no seu quarto assistindo televisão. Grita um bom dia da cozinha para a dor não dominar mais com as possíveis implicações gratuitas. 

Recebe um trocadilho sem graça qualquer de volta. Por não estarem no mesmo ambiente, não precisa fingir um sorriso. Porque se não sorrir, ele ouvirá coisas desnecessária como "Você está sem com essa cara de bunda, insatisfeito com tudo. Te agrado sempre, morando num prédio bonito. O que mais você quer, Brad?" Tudo isso a base de berros, a voz engrossando a cada palavra. Para demonstrar poder. Cada vez que isso acontece, ele tem vontade de gritar de volta "me deixa em paz seu infeliz de merda." 

Quando finaliza o preparo da refeição, o homem passa na sua frente, desesperado pela comida. Porque ele provavelmente acordou mais cedo e ficou esperando até que chegasse para o preparo e comesse. Joseph não lava nem a caneca do café que toma, e caso esteja suja quando for servir-se da bebida novamente, solta a seguinte frase "Você já foi mais útil, Brad. Nem lavou minha caneca, empregado. Vou diminuir seu salário." 

Distraído para a dor de cabeça não aflorar, ele pensa que no dia seguinte é sexta-feira e o combinado é de que irá almoçar fora numa lanchonete qualquer perto da escola com os amigos.  _ Mentira.  _

— Então… — Brad começa a dizer receoso. Nunca sabe qual será a grosseria da vez. A voz quase morrendo na garganta — Amanhã eu vou almoçar com o pessoal depois da aula. 

Não recebe um olhar sequer enquanto comem, apenas um ruído que se assemelha há uma resposta.  _ Inferno, se ele disser não, juro que vou surtar.  _ Ele pensa. 

— Que pessoal, Brad? — Ele profere seu nome sempre com tom grosso, potente, superior, absoluto. 

Tem vontade de responder grosseiro também, que não é da conta dele. Que ele só quer um pouco de liberdade. De poder sair. Mas, se ele está incomodado, que saia da casa, vá embora. Ali é tudo dele. Não de Brad. Brad está de favor. Brad não significa merda nenhuma. 

— Meus amigos… Beatrice, Paul, Rodrick… — Não consegue finalizar sua fala, é cortado. 

— Tá, tá. Que horas vai voltar? 

— Assim que terminar de almoçar. — Tenta escapar por qualquer brecha que apareça. Qualquer esperança de não receber uma ordem. 

— E quando é isso, Brad? — Entoa impaciente. Está sendo enrolado. Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Jamais. Ele é o chefe. O Imperador. É a ordem. O autoritarismo. O poder. Os três poderes são ele, como um rei absolutista sentando no seu trono. O adolescente é só um ignorante plebeu. 

— Às duas horas da tarde. 

O assunto encerra por ali. Baekhyun não vai insistir por uma resposta concreta. 

A sexta-feira chegou. É meio-dia e o sinal toca por todo o lugar, anunciando o fim do período matutino das aulas. 

Baekhyun anda rápido, quase corre no meio de tantas pessoas. Ele está fugindo de Sehun. O evitando a qualquer custo. Qualquer pessoa. Precisa pensar, precisa se manter em silêncio ou irá surtar. 

Ele desvia de quem pode, batendo em alguns adolescentes mais novos, não pedindo desculpa, muito menos olhando para atrás. Que se foda esse bando de gente burra. 

Cruza os portões e opta por andar pelas ruas da cidade. Senta numa pequena praça que encontra, mais afastada do comércio. É um bairro mais residencial, portanto, há pouco movimento. 

Ele senta no banco de madeira e tira a mochila das costas, deixando de lado. Ele encosta na parte superior do material, a postura um pouco desleixada e a cabeça no encosto. 

Olha para o céu. Seu estômago está roncando, mas está tudo bem. A fome realmente não o incomoda. 

_ Almoçar fora.  _ É mentira. Ele não tem dinheiro suficiente para um refeição. Nem para um sanduíche do mais barato. A barriga emite barulhos estrondosos, coloca a mão por cima para abafar. Sente vergonha caso alguém que passe por ali acabe ouvindo. Patético. Baekhyun é patético. 

_ Com os amigos.  _ É mentira. Ele não fala com eles direito faz mais de duas semanas. Por que ele se sente estranho na presença deles. Pode observar suas expressões cansadas de tanto ouvirem falar de Joseph.  _ Ninguém mais acredita em você, Baekhyun.  _ Todos acham que é mentira. O tratamento que recebe, deve ser diferente. Baekhyun exagera ao contar. Ninguém te suporta mais, garoto idiota. 

Seu estômago ronca de novo, mais alto. Não comeu nada naquela manhã. Ele precisa pensar e respirar. Por isso fugiu de Sehun também. 

Ele precisa tomar uma decisão. Um rumo para sua vida. E aquelas duas horas serviriam para isso. 

Foi liberado meia hora mais cedo das aulas naquele dia. Por conta das provas finais estarem chegando, optam por dar mais tempo livre aos alunos, esperando que estudem. 

Ele respira fundo, como se pudesse por alguns instantes ser livre. Que poderia chegar em casa um tempo a mais, apenas para conversar com mais calma com Sehun ou ir almoçar na casa de Beatrice. 

Ou acompanhar Yara nas compras. A amiga gosta muito de comprar materiais escolares. Principalmente canetas coloridas, que dão destaques para sua caligrafia impecável. 

Para numa banquinha que vende jornais, revistas e doces. Tira algumas moedas do bolso da calça de moletom cinza e pede por balas e um pirulito de morango. Agradece ao dono do pequeno comércio e sai. 

Guarda as balas na mochila e descarta a embalagem que envolve o pirulito na lixeira perto. Se senta num muro pequeno do estacionamento da farmácia. As pernas ficam penduradas, os pés não tocando o chão. 

Apreciando o doce e observando o movimento dos carros, ele pode fingir que está bem. Que é um dia normal. Ele faz coisas que todo mundo da sua idade faz. 

E, por breves segundos, ele tenta apagar que quando chegar em casa, terá que tirar a cueca jogada no box do banheiro. A louça suja da janta da noite anterior e organizar o quarto que, por acaso, não é seu. Arrumar a cama, varrê-lo e jogar os milhões de papéis higiênicos que encontra pelo cômodo afora, mesmo que sinta muito nojo por não saber a origem do uso daqueles papéis. 

A brisa gélida balança seus cabelos compridos. Precisa cortá-los, assim como várias coisas da sua vida. 

— Não estou achando um pote. — Joseph diz. É uma indireta para que o jovem interrompa o que está fazendo e ir até lá, dar assistência. Como se ele não pudesse abrir a gaveta na sua frente e procurar por algo. 

Baekhyun está cansado, mais do que o normal. É só a merda de um pote, dentro de uma merda de gaveta, que o merda só Joseph não tem a incrível capacidade de merda de pegar, ele pensa. Mesmo assim, ele sai da mesa, abandonando o livros abertos e o caderno, indo até a cozinha, devagar. 

Constatando o de sempre, Joseph não procurou por nada. Joseph nunca faz nada mesmo, além do que quer. Abre a gaveta e tem potes ali, vários deles. O olha esperando uma resposta. 

— Não quero estes, estão sujos. — Joseph responde. 

Baekhyun respira. Não estão sujos porque a gaveta fechada não permite a entrada de poeira. Tem vontade de responder: "Por que não os lava, então?" Mas o rei não deve ser contestado. 

Na pia, há um úmido, mas limpo. É só secá-lo e pode ser utilizado. O pano para secar está próximo do fogão, bem ao lado da pia. É tão simples. 

— Você pode secar para mim? — Joseph diz como pedido, porém, Baekhyun sabe que é uma ordem. 

Ele pega o pano e quando está prestes a secar, ouve mais uma coisa. 

— Mas esse está sujo. 

Baekhyun joga o pano de qualquer jeito no tanque. Se agacha e pega outro pano limpo na gaveta abaixo da pia. Seca o pote e deixa nas mãos do outro. 

É simples, mas ele não faz. Não quando tem alguém que faça por você. O que mais falta? Eu limpar sua bunda gorda e cheia de merda? Baekhyun pensa ao sentar-se de volta para estudar. 

A casa é dele. Ele é o dono. Ele manda. Você é o imposto, Baekhyun, você sabe disso. Está incomodado? Se mude. Baekhyun deve ir embora. 

A formatura está se aproximando e ele sente seu coração bater forte contra o peito. Até lá, precisa tomar uma decisão imediata. Ele tem medo da resposta e, por isso, ainda não o convocou. 

Não é todo dia que alguém o chama para ir embora consigo. Pessoas da idade deles fugiriam de casa. Baekhyun não quer fugir, Baekhyun vai embora, é diferente.

Respira fundo. Dá uma última garfada no arroz com ervilhas e coloca os talheres no canto do prato. A comida anda sem gosto nos últimos dias, ou talvez seja problema com seu paladar. Tudo parece ruim ali dentro. Inclusive aquela presença. 

Aquele presença, com certeza, foi se tornando cada dia mais insuportável ao longo dos anos. E, raramente, ele se pergunta quando é que passou a odiá-lo? A ter tanto nojo ao ponto de na hora de dobrar suas roupas secas ele se sentir enojado? 

Pode ser que seja quando Joseph passou a largar suas cuecas usadas no banheiro, dando a Baekhyun indiretamente, o trabalho de lavá-las, pendurá-las, depois de secas, recolhê-las e guardá-las na gaveta, não antes de arrumar do jeito que o dono gosta. 

Ou foi quando passou a não ter mais voz para nada ali dentro que partisse de seu ponto de vista. É, ele se lembra de uma das inúmeras discussões dos quais acabava calado por não ter para onde ir. 

— Eu acho que não quero trabalhar quando terminar a escola. — Diz baixo, é um comentário qualquer. Um pensamento que vem rondando sua mente há alguns meses. Está lavando a louça, enquanto Joseph está na sala, lendo um jornal de um Estado do qual não faz parte. 

— O que quer dizer com isso, Brad? — Ele adora dizer seu nome alto e com a voz grossa. Ele manda por ali, você deve obediência. Deve falar manso, agir silenciosamente e ser submisso, acatar a todas as ordens. 

— Eu estava pensando em faculdade… parece interessante. Eu li alguns artigos. — Não consegue finalizar sua explicação. Ele houve um pigarreio. Não. Não. Gritos, não. O prato ensaboado quase escorrega de sua mão. O prato favorito de Joseph.  _ Eu poderia quebrar essa merda. E então, o que ele iria fazer?  _

— Faculdade não é para você. — Joseph aumenta seu tom de voz. 

O prato desliza por debaixo da água da torneira. Baekhyun aperta-o com força enquanto enxagua.  _ Se isso quebrar, eu estarei em apuros.  _ Toma cuidado ao colocar no escorredor, embora tenha vontade de jogar de qualquer jeito. Quebrou? Não era problema seu. O prato não era dele. Que o dono cuidasse melhor. De preferência, passasse a lavá-lo. 

— Eu tenho ótimas notas, posso escrever algumas cartas e a professora de literatura pode me recomendar… 

— Não! Você não entende de nada disso. Você acha que só porque está estudando, sabe de tudo? Você não sabe de nada, Brad. Cala a boca. — Joseph vocifera. A palavra final é sempre a sua. 

Baekhyun está boquiaberto.  _ Seu velho grosseiro, que acha que entende tudo.  _ Suas mãos tremem de raiva por ter ouvido tanto absurdo. Era só uma ideia que achou por um segundo, que poderia compartilhar. Afinal, eles moram juntos e ele achou uma boa oportunidade de trocarem meras palavras. 

Só ele pode dizer o que é certo e o que é errado. Nunca jogou na sua cara que o queria fora dali, até porque, perderia seu empregado, e ah! Que preço caro demais para se pagar. É só mandá-lo ir no mercado e de vez em quando comprar um saco contendo balas que ficaria tudo bem. Quando perder sua submissão, é só gritar e tudo se resolve. É seu poder, seu comando e ninguém irá desafiá-lo. 

Ouça as merdas que eu falo quieto e submisso, Brad. Concorde ou então irei chamá-lo de ingênuo, burro, arrogante e estúpido. É idiota achar que sabe alguma coisa por frequentar uma escola e ler bastante. 

Eu não leio? Não importa! Ninguém se importa. Livros não são importantes. Notícias sim. Esportes sim! Entender tabelas de jogos é tudo que preciso saber. O ignorante aqui é você, Brad B. Você está na escola, mas só eu sei sobre a vida e isso é o suficiente. Estou acima de você por conta disso, não se esqueça! Para não se esquecer, farei fazer tudo para mim, só para lembrá-lo. Respeito por favor,  _ sou seu pai e só quero o melhor para você. É o que todos os pais querem para seus filhos.  _

A verdade é que Baekhyun só é seu filho quando lhe convém. Quando é para exibir as notas para os vizinhos e os conhecidos. Para dizer o quanto é bonito, apesar de ser um asiático. 

Um silêncio incômodo preenche todo o apartamento. Joseph fecha o jornal com força e joga no chão. O papel rasgando um pouco no processo. De cara feia, ele enche um copo d'água e vai para seu quarto. Liga a televisão e bate a porta. 

É sua culpa, não devia desafiá-lo. 

O adolescente seca as mãos. Arruma o sofá e deita para dormir. 

Ainda pasmo, não consegue pegar no sono. É um pouco difícil engolir tudo aquilo. Mal conseguiu se expressar. Não é proibido de falar o que pensa em voz alta, desde que aquilo não contrarie o outro, isso é tão claro quanto a luz do dia. 

Talvez, foi naquele momento que viu que não se encaixava. Não deveria estar ali. Laços familiares não deveriam se tornar fardos obrigatórios para se carregar pelo resto da vida. 

É quinta-feira. Quintas-feiras são boas. Começam com um sol bonito e terminam com ótimos finais de tarde. Joseph passa a tarde fora e Baekhyun tem paz. Também tem uma aula com Sehun e os amigos trazem pedaços de bolos e tortas para eles dividirem. 

Sentados todos ao redor de uma das mesa disponíveis do refeitório, Baekhyun morde o sanduíche natural que comprou na cantina. Ele mastiga devagar as folhas de alface e uma rodela de tomate que veio junto. Rouba um gole do refrigerante de Paul e esse o chama de ladrão. Eles riem e jogam conversa fora. 

Sehun está em silêncio, o observando comer. Parece chateado de alguma forma. São raros os intervalos que todos passam juntos. Normalmente são os dois na biblioteca. Conversando sobre letras de música e livros. 

— Sua mãe de novo? — Brad pergunta. Ele terminou seu sanduíche e agora limpa os cantos da boca com guardanapo de papel. Os demais estão distraídos, não dando bola para o diálogo baixo e discreto dos dois. 

— Ela falou que a culpa do meu pai ter morrido foi minha. — Rodrick responde. Um sorriso triste escapa por seus lábios. — Minha culpa. Eu sou um péssimo filho. 

Baekhyun se sente mal por ele. Embora tentassem, sua relação com a progenitora era instável. Ele afaga as costas de Sehun e passa a mão por seus cabelos. São tão macios. Ele quer livrá-lo daquilo. Dos pensamentos tristes. De se decepcionar constantemente consigo mesmo. Sehun é tão precioso. 

— Não foi culpa sua. Como poderia ser? 

— Eu sei que não… Mas, e se no fundo for? — Rodrick questiona. Seu olhar é tão sincero e triste. 

— Jamais seria. Você é um bom filho, tenho certeza. 

Por debaixo da mesa, as mãos se tocam, se encontram e se entrelaçam. Desde que se mantivessem unidos, estaria bom para ir levando, sobrevivendo. 

[...]

Silenciosamente, eles voltam para casa, ouvindo algumas buzinas, o motor de motos e pombos voando por suas cabeças. 

Sehun encara o céu quando um pombo passa voando por si. Ele gostaria de ser tão livre quanto um. Voando para onde quisesse. Sentir o vento da liberdade bagunçando seus cabelos. 

Param em frente ao prédio que Baekhyun mora. Eles têm vontade de segurar a mão um do outro e até de encostar suas bocas. Não devem. Só a presença basta. 

— Se eu te pedisse para ir embora, você iria comigo? — Brad pergunta, olhando nos seus olhos. O vento está forte, bagunçando seus cabelos, suas roupas e seus corações. 

— Sim, eu iria. — Rodrick não hesita nem por um momento ao responder. 

Eles se encaram. Sorriem, mas estão pensando em muitas coisas, nada que envolva algo amoroso, embora haja um tipo de amor e cuidado entre eles. 

— Se você quiser mesmo… eu tenho um dinheiro guardado, que guardei, nunca soube exatamente para quê ou talvez soubesse… — Brad se perde nas palavras. Uma esperança preenche seu peito angustiado. Quer ir embora para longe dali, o mais rápido possível. Mas dói se deixar Sehun para trás e ele nunca pensou que sentiria aquilo por ninguém. 

Seus amigos ficariam muito bem sem ele. Tem toda uma vida pronta, com seus empregos, suas relações familiares bem resolvidas e menos conflitos internos, talvez tenham também, mas menos que os seus. Eles não aparentam querer surtar o tempo todo. 

E talvez, seja bem isso que restou, ele não se importa com mais ninguém, mas se importa com Sehun. E seu coração parece partir ao meio como todos os clichês que escreve, só de pensar em abandoná-lo. Deixá-lo à mercê de expectativas nulas naquela cidade imunda. 

— Eu quero. Por favor, me leve junto. — Sua voz soa emocionada e Baekhyun parece prestes a desabar. Toda a sua mente grita que vai dar certo. Que ele encontrou sua salvação. Que ele pode se odiar o quanto quiser e Sehun estará lá no final. Segurando sua mão. E ele fará o mesmo. 

Satisfeitos com quase promessas, eles se despedem, cada um rumo à suas residências.  _ O que deveriam ser seus lares. Mas garotos como Baekhyun e Sehun não têm lares fixos, tornando-se assim, o porto seguro um do outro.  _

Desamarrotando as roupas do corpo e checando uma última vez no espelho, o adolescente procura pelas chaves de casa e o dinheiro no bolso. Quanto mais cedo chegar, mais rápido será o corte e menos tempo dentro do salão de beleza. Ele não gosta de barbearias por serem grosseiros demais e o assunto é ruim demais para ficar os vinte e cinco minutos sentado ouvindo sobre mulheres, cerveja e futebol. Perguntariam com quem anda saindo e qual o número da revista adulta ele teria. 

— Estou saindo! — Brad avisa por cima do ombro, não se dando ao trabalho de ir até o quarto do outro. Se ele ouvisse ou não, Baekhyun estava pouco se fodendo. Mais nada se importava.

No caminho até o estabelecimento, relembrou dos últimos dias. As últimas aulas pareciam eternas, de como estudou até sua vista ficar turva e ter dor de cabeça. De como olhou na cara de Chanyeol e o chamou de patético. Como os amigos lhe convidaram para “aventuras”, e ele não pôde ir. E da formatura que deveria ter ido. 

Não fazia muitas questão afinal de toda aquela bobagem. Fotos, canudos e becas. Precisava de um dinheiro e seu diploma conseguiu pegar no dia seguinte. Baile também não importava. A única coisa que desejava a escola não poderia dar: sua liberdade. 

Abriu a porta de vidro encostada, entrando receoso. Olhou para os lados e soltou um baixo “boa tarde” tímido. Algumas funcionárias responderam e logo Luci, a dona dali, se prontificou a atendê-lo. 

A mulher dos seu quase sessenta anos era simpática e muito faladeira. Falava e ria tanto que deixava Baekhyun meio atordoado, quase não conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo da conversa. Perguntou do fim das suas aulas, como foi a formatura, como estava se sentindo, sobre seu pai e o que faria dali para frente. 

— Ainda não sei, mas quero tentar algo longe daqui. — Brad respondeu a última pergunta, se remexendo na cadeira, alguns fios de cabelo caíram na suas costas, provocando uma coceira irritante. 

— E vai deixar seu pai? — Ela pergunta, concentrada nos últimos cortes, quase acabando. 

As palavras morrem na sua garganta. Ele respira fundo, um pouco agoniado. Ele não pensou no outro um único segundo sequer sobre sua partida. Tudo se resumia a dinheiro e conseguir sobreviver. E a pessoa mais importante: Sehun. 

A verdade é que pensou em faculdades, empregos, aluguel, alimento, gasolina, passagem e Sehun. Como eles ficariam, como lidariam com tudo aquilo. Menos em Joseph. Joseph não é o último plano porque sequer foi incluído no seu pensamento. Ele quer que esse suma de sua vida. Que nunca mais precise depender dele. E se por acaso, algum outro dia encontrá-lo, mudará de rua. 

— É. 

Luci percebe a demora da resposta e muda o foco, discretamente. 

— Pretende ir sozinho? 

— Acho que não. 

Ela sorri e o assunto fica por ali. Imagina que o garoto leve alguma namorada junto. 

Já escureceu quando Baekhyun sai do cabeleireiro. Os postes de iluminação fraca estão acesos e o fluxo de pessoas transitando diminui aos poucos. O vento gelado balança seus cabelos agora curtos. Do jeito que ele gosta. 

Ele anda devagar, aproveitando aquela falsa sensação de liberdade. Desvia de uma criança que passa correndo e de uma mulher com cachorro logo atrás. Olha para trás, conferindo o fluxo de veículos para poder atravessar a rua. Assim, como não há automóveis circulando no momento, não há mais nada que prenda Baekhyun por ali. 

Um diploma? Ganhou. A maioridade? Já tem. Dinheiro? O suficiente. E por último, ganhou um item que não fazia parte de sua lista. Um prêmio por seu esforço. Algo que não esperava, mas aceitou de bom grado, Sehun. 

Sorriu quando colocou seus pés no elevador e aguardava se andar chegar.  _ É a última vez que piso neste lugar detestável.  _

[...]

Sábado. Dez horas da manhã. Sua mochila contendo seus pertences mais úteis está arrumada, no canto do quarto, inclusive seu diploma. Combinou de encontrar Sehun na rodoviária. A única da cidade. 

Ele não se importa como será a reação de Joseph do seu sumiço repentino. É a última coisa que pensaria tão próximo daquilo que sempre desejou. A conquista bem na ponta de seus dedos, tudo que precisaria fazer, é agarrá-la com força e coragem. 

Abrindo as janelas e saindo por aquela porta usando uma mochila pela última vez, sente seu coração palpitar de ansiedade. É tão estranho. Aquele sentimento libertador. Parece uma mentira, como de todas as outras vezes. 

É a última vez que usou aquele elevador e o último bom dia que deu ao porteiro. A última vez que cruzou aquele portão e a última vez que andou por aquelas ruas nojentas.  _ Dentre tantas coisas, jamais sentirei falta desse lugar.  _

Chegando ao destino, Sehun está lá, disposto. Aparenta estar tão nervoso quanto si, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro constantemente, olhando para os lados e os ônibus que entram e sai. 

Baekhyun se aproxima. Sehun sorriu ao ver sua silhueta. O ônibus chega. Trocam olhares, uma confirmação. Trocam acenos positivos. Se acomodam nos seus assentos. As mochilas no chão, próximo aos pés. 

De mãos entrelaçadas, olhando para a paisagem lá fora enquanto o ônibus se movimenta devagar, eles dividem um fone de ouvido, Sehun cantando Gorgeous baixinho, que ele espera que de alguma forma que Baekhyun entenda que aquela música se encaixa perfeitamente nele. E ele espera que Sehun entenda que essa música é para si, o garoto mais lindo que ele já teve o prazer de se envolver. 

Há um frio que os envolve no meio daquela calmaria. A insegurança do que viria pela frente. Não seria a melhor das vidas, muito menos luxuosa, mas com confiança e tendo um ao outro, conquistaria tudo aos pouco, mesmo que demorasse. Estarão juntos e livres, como sempre sonharam. 

No final, Baekhyun não estava fugindo de casa, porque ela nunca foi sua. Não era um lar para qual retornar. 

— Morra na sua ignorância,  **Byun Juneom.**

_ In this town where I'm from _

_ (Nessa cidade de onde eu sou) _

_ There's not a lot of things going on _

_ (Não há muitas coisas acontecendo) _

_ You've got to use a little imagination _

_ (Você tem que usar um pouco de imaginação) _

_ To get along _

_ (Para se dar bem) _

_ I need you, you need me _

_ (Eu preciso de você, você precisa de mim) _

_ I need you, yes it's true, it's true _

_ (Eu preciso de você, sim, é verdade, é verdade) _

_ You're so gorgeous, baby _

_ (Você é tão linda, querida) _

_ You're so gorgeous, save me _

_ (Você é tão lindo, me salve) _

_ You're so gorgeous, baby _

_ (Você é tão linda, querida) _

_ Yes you are _

_ (Você é tão linda, querida) _


End file.
